Disguise
by SugarMuffin08
Summary: Her life would be so much easier without him. The only opinion he allows? His own! But she s not the kind of woman to back down and follow his orders. Steve/OC. Set some time after the finale. WIP
1. Unexpected visit

**I haven´t decided yet where this should go. It can be a short, fun story. But it could also turn into something more. Maybe some drama, some whump and some SuperSEAL-rescues-the innocent-beauty... What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the 5-0 characters, but Dawn Grayson is mine and mine alone!**

**Feedback is highly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Unexpected visit<p>

She sighed and tossed to the other side, desperately trying to find some sleep, but she knew that was not going to happen. Her thoughts were running wild, she was still mad at him and she tried to think of a way to kill him, slow and painful. Not a good combination. But then again, she was thinking about Steve McGarrett and that itself was a huge problem.

Grumbling she finally gave up and swung her feet out of bed. Maybe some water would help. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Taking a sip, she grimaced and place the glass back on the counter. Nope, water didn´t help. She couldn´t forget what had happened earlier and not for the first time she wished that she had never met him.

Since she knew him, nothing seemed to go as planned anymore. She usually was a calm and rational person, confident and loyal. She would not let some crazy control freak ruin her. She had worked too hard to have someone with a huge ego burst into her life and threaten to take everything away from her.

She sighed and combed her short hair with her fingers. She knew that she´d look terrible tomorrow, if she didn´t get some sleep. Now. When she looked outside she saw the sun was already rising and she thought she might as well go for a run instead of trying to sleep. She quickly changed into her running shorts, tank top and sneakers and left her house.

It only took her a few minutes to relax, giving into the steady routine of placing one foot in front of the other, controlled breathing and her thoughts finally slowing down. She worked hard for her money and her day almost never ended before 10pm, so she loved every moment on her own she could get. She loved jogging, nothing better to clear her head and calm down after a stressful day. She refused to admit that her lack of social life didn´t help to get distraction.

When she returned to her house an hour later, her tank top was soaking wet and her blond hair was more of a mess than before. But she felt great, exhausted and with burning muscles, but still. At least she didn´t feel the urge to kill him anymore.

After a shower, she used the dryer to style her hair, put on some make-up and then dressed in a black pants, white shirt and high heels, before leaving her house. When she opened the door to her car, she smiled. She loved her black Dodge Viper , the first thing she had actually bought when she came here. It was fast and sexy and she loved the fact that it was her money, owned by her own hands, who had paid for that car. She was used to people underestimating her, assuming that her family was paying for her, but she was beyond proving anything to anyone anymore. She knew what she was capable of and if someone didn´t realize how good she was, well, it was their fault.

Listening to one of her favorite 80s songs she drove through the sunny morning. That´s why she loved living in Hawaii, the weather was beautiful, the people were friendly and open and the view here was amazing. After nearly 10 years of living here, she felt like one of them, even though being haole still made her something exotic. In a positive way of course.

She stopped at Danny´s favorite pastry bakery and left it a moment later with a huge white paper bag, that soon filled her car with the delicious smell of fresh, sweet pastries.

When she finally stopped in front of 5-0s headquarter and turned off the engine, she considered not going in for a second. It would be so much nicer to spend the day at the beach, maybe go surfing or just relax with a good book. But she had a job to do. Giving up was no option and she wasn´t one to let this Neanderthal intimidate her.

She entered the headquarter, enjoying the staccato noise of her stylish high heels. She knew Steve McGarrett would hear her right away and she could only hope to get on his nerves.

"Good Morning Danny, what a beautiful day today, isn´t it?" she greeted the handsome blond that smiled at her brightly, taking her hand and lean down as if to kiss it.

"Mylady, the day just got so much brighter when you entered the room."

"Oh my, very charming today, huh? Don´t flatter me." she answered his smile and nodded at Chin and Kono as well who just left Steve´s office. With a smile she handed Danny the paper bag. He opened it immediately, taking in the delicious scent and moan in pleasure.

"Dawn, will you please marry me?" She bumped her shoulder to Danny and chuckled.

"Hey Dawn, you´re early." Chin greeted her with a genuine smile and once again she was impressed by his confidence and grace. He seemed to be completely at ease, settled within himself. She envied this attitude, it would be really helpful when she was confronted by such a thick-skinned macho such as McGarrett was.

"Oh you know, the early bird..." smiling at Kono, she gratefully accepted the mug from Danny and enjoyed the smell of fresh, hot, dark coffee.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Kono asked, slapping Danny when he tried to steal her Doughnut.

"I´m not sure honestly. I thought about taking a day off and spend it surfing on the North Shore." Dawn saw Kono´s eyes flash with appreciation. The Hawaiian had showed her the hidden beach, only known to local´s. And they had spend some time there, catching the waves and just having a good time. "Well, but than I remembered that I actually have a job to do." Her voice left no doubt that if it wasn´t for the job, she would have been in the middle of the high waves by now.

"Ms. Grayson." Dawn closed the eyes briefly when she heard the dark, hard voice behind her.

"Lt. Commander McGarrett. " Dawn answered by mimicking his short nod when she turned and felt anger rise in her immediately when she saw him. He was wearing cargo pants, his combat boots and just a white shirt today. Dawn strengthened her shoulders and tilted her head upwards.

She heard Danny chuckle but chose to ignore him. She really didn´t want to get into another fight with McGarrett right now, there were more important things on her schedule.

Her eyes were drawn to his broad chest, the muscles in his arms that filled the shirt perfectly. Suddenly she felt him looking at her, his right eyebrow raised questioningly and she felt heat rising in her face. Oh god, he had seen the way she had looked at him! This was embarrassing and she was mad at herself for letting her self-control slip.

"Can I help you, Ms. Grayson?" his voice was sweet, soft and dropped a level until it seemed too intimate. Dawn clenched her fists, not sure if she was fighting the urge to slap his face or to pull him close.

"Thank you, Commander. I think we both know that you´re the last person I´d ask for help." She heard Danny chuckle again, ignoring him again. Her eyes were locked with Steve´s and she had to admit that she loved the fact, that her words made him press his lips to a thin line.

"You made it clear on more than one occasion, Ms. Grayson." he nearly purred and Dawn felt the soft hairs on her neck stand up. He was such a tease and if he wasn´t who he was... well, she might be interested in him. But it was useless to think about that.

"I´m glad that we have a mutual understanding here, Commander." she nodded and sighed inwardly. He was way too dangerous to play with.

When Steve leaned closer until they nearly touched each other, Dawn´s eyes widened and her heart started beating furiously. She felt the warmth emanating from him and the faint scent of his after-shave made her dizzy.

"Never said I agree with you, Ms. Grayson." he whispered and leaned even closer until their lips were just an inch away from each other. Dawn froze. And Steve reached out and grabbed a doughnut from the bag behind her, turned around, nodding at his team and left the office without another word. Dawn took a shaking breath, trying to calm herself.

"Well, if I didn´t know any better, I´d say you two have something going on." Danny teased and Dawn spun around, glaring at him until he threw his hands up in mock surrender, but still laughing.

"Come on Dawn, you can´t deny it. There definitely is a tension between you." Kono chimed in and Dawn shook her head in resignation.

"I have no idea what you´re talking about. This guy is arrogant and thick-headed. He´s a stubborn and proud alpha-male who only accepts one opinion. His own!" she said. And even if her voice was calm and she was desperate to convince her new friends, she knew at the same time that she was only lying to herself. Sure, everything she just said was true. Still she was attracted to him, and that made her furious.

"Yeah, just repeat that over and over again, maybe you´ll believe it one day." Danny smirked and quickly stepped back when her finger poked him.

"Don´t you dare, Danny Williams!" Her eyes were sparkling with anger, but he saw the small smile on her lips.

"Not convinced yet, Ms. Grayson." Danny chuckled, mimicking Steve´s tone. Dawn just rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway, I have to go, the Governor is waiting." she turned around, heading to the door to turn around again. "Kono, let me know if you wanna go surfing after work." She shared a smile with Chin and then left, not daring to look back at Steve´s office. If she had done it, she would have seen him watch her leave.

* * *

><p>With a content sigh she piled her board into the sand and grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler, opening it and taking a sip. She felt Kono do the same and they slumped down on their towels, letting the warm sun dry their skin. They had met after work, surfing for the better part of the last two hours. They were both satisfyingly exhausted now and the little competition between them was only adding benefits to their friendship.<p>

They sat in silence for a while, watching the waves roll onto the beach. The sun was slowly setting and the air was cooling down. It´s been a great day, at least since she had left 5-0´s headquarter. And she even got to go surfing with Kono on the North Shore, the perfect ending for a great day.

She felt her friend look at her and turned to meet her gaze.

"What?" she asked.

"He´s a great guy." Kono said and Dawn didn´t pretend she didn´t know who Kono was talking about.

"I know." Dawn sighed and watched the waves again, not ready to admit more to Kono.

"But you chose to not like him."

"I never said I don´t like him."

Kono looked at her friend somewhat surprised, not sure what to do with this little detail. Since she introduced Dawn to Steve, they were fighting whenever they met. Dawn started to work for the new Governor, she came in at least once a week to bring them breakfast from the best bakery in town that was on her way to work.

She never offered anything to Steve, she laughed and joked with Danny, Kono and Chin but as soon as Steve would join, she was like a mad woman. She was snippy, bitchy and Steve just acted the same way. It was fun for the rest of the team to watch their fearless leader being challenged by this blond woman. She definitely knew how to push his buttons, but that went both ways.

"I don´t like his attitude. I don´t know him enough to say I don´t like him." Dawn said with a smile. "And no, I don´t want to give it a try. The time I already had to spend in his presence was more than enough."

"Okay, okay, I got it. You´re wrong though." Kono laughed and was relieved that Dawn joined in.

"Come on, I´m hungry." The two of them packed their stuff together and left the beach, giggling like little girls about a couple of guys trying to convince them to come over.

* * *

><p>To say that Dawn was surprised about the person that just knocked at her door, was an understatement. She came home an hour ago, showered and changed into comfortable white shorts and a red top that hung loosely on her curves. She had spend the time shaving, spoiling herself with applying a rich lotion to her tanned skin and allowing her hair to dry into wild curls.<p>

She had just opened a bottle of wine and her favorite 80´s rock CD was playing in the background, when the knock had startled her. She didn´t expect anyone.

"Can I come in?" His voice was calm and held only a hint of impatience. Wordlessly she stepped to the side, opening the door wider for him to come in. She closed the door behind him and let him to her spacious living room.

When she had bought that house after the Governor of Hawaii had signed her contract, she knew that this was the place she was looking for. Her home. It was light-flooded, spacious, located on a hill with a beautiful view over Honolulu. She had felt at home here right away and signing the contract to buy the house made her realize that she had arrived.

The man that followed her to the huge white sofa made her home seem smaller. He was talk and dark and extremely sexy and Dawn felt like he was intruding her own private harbor. But she was curious what he wanted, why he came here, so she refused to make a snippy comment.

"Can I get you something? Wine or beer?" Her parents had raised her to be polite and to offer guests something to drink, no matter how little she cared about their visit.

"I´ll join you." he motioned to her glass of wine on the small glass table and she turned and got him a glass. Pouring it in and placing the bottle down again, she sat back and looked at him.

"Thank you." he took the glass, toasted her and took a sip, savoring the fruity taste. Dawn leaned back, drew her legs under and took a sip as well, just watching him and waiting for him to spill the reason for his visit.

He didn´t seem to be willing to rush things as he let his gaze wander around first, taking in the room and noticing the little personal things that made the room a home. She knew that she showed him a new side of herself by letting him into her home. It was one thing to see him every now and then and argue or fight or just enjoy the little banter. But opening her door to her home, her private place to him, was a completely different thing.

And somehow she didn´t even fell like fighting. It was different, now that it was just the two of them. No Danny or Kono or Chin around. He seemed relaxed and she doubted that he came here to start another fight.

Finally his eyes went back to hers and she saw the small smile on his lips. Perfectly curved lips by the way. Stop, don´t you dare let your fantasy take over now, Dawn! She warned herself. Her eyes dropped to his hands holding the glass, slender yet powerful fingers with short nails. She saw the fine hairs on his strong arms, the muscles that moved under the caramel skin every time he lifted the glass to his lips.

He was a very good looking man and she wasn´t immune to that fact. It seemed that now with him being here in her house, she was reacting even more to him and for some reason, she didn´t mind. When she lifted her eyes again to meet his, she saw him smiling at her, genuinely. It warmed her face and she felt her heart starting to beat faster, when he didn´t look away.

"Tell me, what brought you here, Commander?" she asked when she was sure her voice would be more than a whisper.


	2. Oncoming collision

**Thank you everyone, who has reviewed so far and alerted this story. I decided to give some background first about how they met and who she is - for now - first before spilling the reason for his visit. I´d appreciate feedback or constructive critique, so feel free to leave a comment or pm me.**

* * *

><p>4 months earlier<p>

When she first saw him, she felt drawn to him. Since she began working for the Governor she had met a lot of people. Influential people. People who were leading a multi-million dollar business. But meeting him, feeling him shake her hand, had turned her world upside down. His hand was warm, calloused, his grip firm and strong. He was smiling at her politely, his eyes watching her intently and she knew that he was trying to get a picture of her, deciding if she was one of them or one of he Governor´s people.

She had heard a lot of stories about 5-0, about their leader going to jail for killing the former Governor of the State of Hawaii. She knew that Pat Jameson wasn´t innocent, in fact she was using the task force to keep Steve McGarrett under control and to avoid him digging too deep into things, that he shouldn´t be seeing. When McGarrett was cleared of all charges, the new Governor made sure that Hawaii 5-0, abandoned only weeks ago, was re-instated with McGarrett as head of the task force.

The new Governor was different, stricter, less predictable. But he was honest, at least as far as Dawn was able to tell. Working for him was a great experience. He was a smart and charming man, using his power to get Hawaii rid of criminals. She actually liked him, but she wasn´t too blind to realize that he was also a politician, hoping to leave enough impression to be elected again.

Her job was to be the link between the Governor and 5-0, making sure that informations were shared and actions were taken. The Governor had instructed her to have an eye on the task force, making sure they played by the book this time. He wouldn´t allow hanging suspects off a roof or throwing them in shark cages. He was putting them on a leach, making sure they played by his rules. Still Dawn knew that he was willing to back them whenever necessary. He wanted Hawaii to be a better and safer place and he needed 5-0 and McGarrett to get the job done.

She had met Danny Williams first, introduced to him by the Governor on a Cocktail party. He was about her hight, handsome and his eyes were showing the huge heart and great sense of humor that she came to appreciate later. Kono was standing by his side, beautiful and absolutely capable of fulfilling her role with 5-0. The two women immediately clicked and when Kono introduced her to her cousin Chin Ho, it was a strange feeling of arriving. Arriving where or what for she didn´t know.

Chin became her personal idol. She liked him, his calm and balanced presence. She knew that he had gone through a lot, his way full of obstacles and hostilities. But he was here, again part of 5-0 and Dawn knew that his role was going to grow within the team. She knew that he was someone to trust. It couldn´t hurt to have someone who was playing the same game she did. The safety of 5-0 and every single member of the team.

The Governor left them alone, giving them time to get to know each other and make a first – and hopefully good – impression. It was a bit awkward at first, sharing some small talk. But after a while, when Chin suggested to go outside and talk business, the cards were laid on the table. Dawn told them what her job was and what the Governor had asked her to do. But she also told them that she wanted to gain their trust and only asked for a bit of time so they were able to get their own opinion about her. Chin agreed that it was only fair and they toasted each other with a fruity, non-alcoholic cocktail with a fancy name and umbrella.

That was the moment Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett had joined his team. Their eyes met and even though Dawn was able to maintain her genuine smile, she felt her inside start to heat up. She had seen his picture before, she knew who he was and she knew more about him that he realized, but still seeing him in person was different. His eyes took in her whole presence quickly and she thought for a second, if her dark green cocktail dress was still fancy and making her look good. And then she chuckled inwardly about herself. How could one man do that to her? Why did she let him have that much of an influence on her? He was just a SEAL, right? Just a handsome man in a black suit, white shirt and piercing blue eyes, right? Right?

They shook hands politely. He held her gaze and her hand for a moment longer and welcomed her, congratulating her to her new job. His gaze was heated, trying to look inside her. She understood his need to be sure to be able to trust her. He had been betrayed before, he wouldn´t allow that to happen again. She just happened to be on the wrong side. She knew right then and there that it would take a lot to convince him and to gain his trust.

She thought she felt his thumb brush over her skin before he let got, but then she dismissed the idea. He took a glass of wine from one of the waiters moving through the crowd and asked her to meet him in his office the next morning. They´d be working closely so it was only fair to get to know each other. She knew that by the time she´d arrive the next morning, he´d have a full background check on her. But she also knew that he wouldn´t find anything suspicious.

She didn´t dare to explore her reaction to him. This was strictly business and when he turned to leave, saying "I´m looking forward to meeting you tomorrow at 8:00am, Ms Grayson." in that deep, low voice, the shiver she felt down her spine was nothing but the cool night breeze.

Dawn entered the 5-0 headquarter the next morning at exactly 8:00am, dressed in a pair of jeans, high heels and white jacket. She looked fresh and professional, her skillful make-up hiding the fact that she hadn´t slept well last night. She knew that her meeting with McGarrett was essential. And a little voice inside her told her, that he wasn´t easy to get.

"Ms. Grayson." Steve McGarrett greeted her, shaking her hand and leading her to the conference room. It was early, too early for the rest of the team to be there yet. Even too early for her to start working and that was probably what he was going for. Interrupting her usual schedule. She wouldn´t give him the satisfaction though. She was used to little sleep.

"Coffee?" he offered and she accepted with a smile.

"Ms. Grayson, I´m not the one to make small talk, so I hope you don´t mind coming to the really important things." He was good, she gave him that. Clear words, without any sugar-coating. Maybe he was trying to intimidate her with his bluntness but Dawn just smiled at him.

"What do you want to know, Commander?" she asked, playing his game of "Who-is-asking-the-better-questions" She chose his rank instead of his name to make clear that she understood and welcomed the distance. She wasn´t here to be friends with him.

"What exactly is your job in the Governor´s office?" he leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes locked with hers.

"My job is to perform as a link between the Governor and the task force of 5-0. You can call me a buffer if you want, because I´m not only a source of information but also your last backup when things go bad." she told him, smiling at him.

"Is that a nice way to describe you being the Governor´s minion? How often does he expect you to report about 5-0? Weekly?" his voice was calm but she heard the sharp tone underlying. She sighed inwardly, accepting the fact that he was a hard nut to crack.

"Once every 48 hours." she said.

"And if he doesn´t like the way we´re doing our job?"

"5-0 will be shut down."

"You´re not even disguising that? Trying to play nice?"

"No. I am not your enemy, Commander, even if you want to think that way. I´m sure you can assume the way the Governor handles things. You can assess his actions, his motives and his way of working."

"Why did you accept the job?"

Dawn took a sip of her coffee and leaned back in her chair, looking at McGarrett. She felt her own temper starting to get the best of her. She was getting mad at him, for questioning her motives. He had no idea who she was or why she was here, but he obviously assumed right away that she had to be the enemy, collaborating with the worst. He didn´t even think about giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"I´m sure you had time for a thorough background check on me yet, Commander. You´ve found all information about college, my career, my reason to move to Hawaii years ago, my financial background and my last job. I understand that you need to find a reason to trust me, given that your trust was betrayed not even 4 weeks ago by someone you called a friend." Steve tensed, his body radiating with heat. His gaze was intense, piercing her.

"I made my homework as well, Commander. I don´t expect you to trust me without any proof. I´m asking you to give me a chance to earn it though." she said, her voice controlled even though her inside wasn´t as calm.

"My loyalty is my team, Ms. Grayson." Dawn nodded, acknowledging the fact that he never replied to her wish.

"I won´t be playing by the book and I won´t sugar-coat it to play nice for the Governor. If I have to be unorthodox to get a criminal of the streets, I´m gonna do it." Steve leaned forward, daring her to challenge him.

"Which means you expect me to back you up and cover it." she assumed, seeing a cocky grin spread over his face.

"Exactly."

"Sorry Commander, I´m not gonna allow you nor the Governor to make me your punching ball when it comes to "Who is the better alpha-wolf"." she said, meeting his gaze firmly and not backing off. He was trying to stare her down, trying to make her give in but Dawn was prepared.

"So you´re gonna run to daddy and tattletail." It wasn´t a question.

Dawn sighed and stood up.

"I´m sorry that you choose to see it this way. I understand that you have your reasons, Commander. But I would have hoped to find you have a better judgement. I never said I´d report everything to the Governor, nor did I ever say I´d cover you when you decided it´s necessary to break the rules... or stretch them to your favor. You off all people should understand what following orders means and that this leaves very little room for interpretation. You had already made up your mind before I even entered the room. This conversation was a waste of precious time, Commander. I take it, we´re gonna be able to communicate politely whenever it´s inevitable?"

Steve pressed his lips to a thin line, staring at her.

"This conversation is not over yet, Ms. Grayson." his tone was cold and commanding, but Dawn refused to listen.

"You forget one very important thing, Lt. Commander McGarrett," she said, using his full rank to put even more distance between them. She pressed her hands to the cool glass of the table, leaning closer to him and looking him straight in the eye. "I´m not under your command and I´m not following your orders. Have a good day, Commander."

With that she turned around and left the meeting room without looking back. Her heels were clicking on the marble floor and when she finally stood outside and felt the sun on her face, her shoulders slumped and she took a deep breath to calm the anger inside. Steve McGarrett was like a hurt animal, caged in and expecting to be betrayed by everyone but his team.

And right now, she was a threat to his team and to his way to get the job done. She could only hope that he´d see, that she was going to back him and his team and do whatever was necessary to make sure they were able to do their job. If that meant to endure his behavior – and Dawn was sure he wasn´t going to make it easy for her – she´d do that.


	3. Yes Sir!

**Disclaimer: Not owning anything, well maybe Dawn... and the Governor... and the nice lady who is providing those delicious pastries. **

**Thank you for everyone who is paying attention, reviewing or not. I know that a lot of people are reading, what more can I want?**

* * *

><p>3 months earlier<p>

What was a better way to gain someone´s trust by being honest and truthful... and the best pastries Hawaii had to offer? Dawn stopped at a bakery on her way to 5-0´s headquarter and bought a selection of their pastries. She was about to meet the team in 30 minutes and she decided it couldn´t hurt to try and lighten the mood.

After her first encounter with McGarrett a few days ago had gone terribly wrong, the team seemed to adapt his mood. She knew that she had to prove herself first. Not only McGarrett had been betrayed by the Governor, they all had to deal with the aftermath. They were a team and Dawn began to understand what that meant.

When she arrived at HQ, killing the engine of her Viper and opening the door, she saw Steve McGarrett leaving the building. He was with Danny and she watched the expressive way the blond detective talked to his silent, dark partner. They saw her and both nodded politely while Dawn made their way over.

"Good Morning, Detective Williams, Commander." she said, her smile friendly. She had to fight the urge to straighten her grey business dress.

"Ms. Grayson." Steve´s reply was short but not rude. That´s just how he was, or how he chose to be around her anyway.

Danny smiled at her and when his eyes dropped to the white bag in her hand and the delicious smell hit his nose, his smile grew even wider.

"A gentle form of bribery?" he teased and Dawn laughed.

"I thought it wouldn´t hurt to share my favorite pastries to make our first meeting a bit lighter." she admitted and Danny looked at Steve.

"I hope you have something healthy in there as well, SuperSEAL here would rather eat nails and grenades for breakfast than one of those sinfully delicious little pieces of bakery art." She saw Steve roll his eyes at his partner.

"I´m sorry, Commander. No grenades today, I´m afraid. But now that I know this, I´ll try to make sure to stop by my special dealer for you." she offered him a genuine smile, hoping to get some kind of reaction from him.

"Don´t worry about my breakfast habits, Ms. Grayson. I already had breakfast. If you´d excuse us now, we have a job to do." he nodded again and turned, walking over to a silver Camaro. Danny smiled apologetically and shrugged his shoulders, following his partner. When he opened the door he turned around and yelled "Make sure they leave some of it for me!"

Dawn nodded and turned to walk in.

"Well, that went very well, didn´t it?" she mumbled to herself.

When she entered HQ she found Kono and Chin leaning over the smart table. They looked up when she entered.

"Ms. Grayson, good morning." Chin said and for the first time this morning Dawn felt like not everyone might be against her.

"Good Morning, Mr. Kelly. I thought I´d offer some breakfast, you know, some kind of peace offer." she lifted the white bag and Kono´s smile grew.

"I´ll get us coffee. You´re joining us?" she asked Dawn.

"I´ll take a coffee, thanks." A few minutes later they sat at the round table in the small kitchen and Dawn watched as Kono and Chin enjoyed their cupcakes. The coffee was good and strong, just as she liked it. Finally Chin decided it was time to get the facts out on the table.

"Tell us about you, Ms. Grayson." his voice was soft and she was thankful for the chance.

"Well, I think you might know already a lot about me. I´ve been working for different companies and in different businesses so far. I like being independent and I don´t back off when it gets rough. I can be stubborn but I am smart enough to know when it´s better to take a different approach. I´m not intimidated easily and I prefer brutal honesty. I like working for the Governor so far, but I just started 2 weeks ago, so I might change my mind."

"Married, kids?" Kono smiled and Dawn shook her head.

"No, as I said, I prefer to be independent. And I haven´t found a guy yet who was willing to settle for the 2nd role."

"Are you surfing?" Kono´s voice showed her smile.

"Will I loose every ground I made so far if I say no?" Dawn laughed. "Yes, I´m surfing, since I moved here 10 years ago."

"Up for a challenge?" Kono asked and Dawn wondered what the dark haired woman was up to.

"Always." she agreed with a smile and heard Chin´s silent chuckle.

"That will be interesting." he said more to himself when he watched the two woman who looked so different but still found something they had in common. He knew that for Kono it was more than a challenge about who surfed better. She wanted to test Dawn. See how she handled a competitive situation and how she´d loose. Surfing still was a big part of Kono´s life. 

* * *

><p>Later that evening Dawn pulled her car over to HQ again, grabbing her bag filled with towel, sunlotion, water and put her glasses on when she left her car. Kono was already waiting for her, leaning against her car.<p>

"So Ms. Grayson, you think you´re ready for some North Shore surfing?" she teased and noticed, that Dawn had changed into some jeans shorts and a white tank top, her blue bikini top visible.

"I always wanted to give it a try but since it´s for locals mostly, I never got the chance. One thing though first." she said and approached the other woman.

"My name is Dawn." she extended her hand and Kono grabbed it, shaking it firmly.

"Kono." she accepted the offer, giving Dawn the chance to convince her.

"Alright Kono, let´s go then."

The beach was hidden behind rocks and the jungle but when the trees parted, it gave way to a beautiful, white sand beach and great surf. There were still a few locals surfing and Dawn with her blond hair attracted their attention immediately. Kono winked at a few guys.

"Cousins." she said and Dawn chuckled.

They dropped their bags and towels and Dawn took the board that Kono had given her. In order to safe time Kono had offered her one of her own boards so she didn´t have to go all the way to get Dawn´s board. Giggling like little girls the two woman took off to the water and the moment Dawn felt the water around her feet, she forgot everything else.

It was obvious that Kono had taken her surfing for a reason but Dawn didn´t care. She knew that she might not be able to put up with Kono, but that didn´t matter. This was a challenge, a test to see how she´d handle the competition. She didn´t mind loosing at all, after all surfing was a great way to relax and clear your thoughts.

"You´re not bad for a haole." Kono teased when they slumped down on the warm sand an hour later.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me from a pro like you." Dawn shot back with a chuckle. She handed Kono a water bottle and both emptied their water before speaking again.

"It might not be fair that you have to work hard to gain 5-0´s trust, but you happen to come here at troubled times." Kono finally broke the silence.

"I know and trust me, I didn´t expect it to be easy."

"Steve is a great guy, he just... He´s a lone wolf." the dark-haired woman turned around to face her. "This betrayal is very personal for him and he´s taken it hard. Give him some time. He´ll come around eventually." Kono advised and Dawn nodded.

"If not, I´m just gonna ignore him and work with you and Chin and Danny. I´ll leave it to you to share information with him and I´ll get my reports from you." Kono laughed.

"He´s not gonna allow that, he´s in charge. He´s the boss."

"Yours Kono, but not mine. I´m not following his orders." Kono looked at her thoughtfully.

"Are you following the Governor´s orders?" she asked finally and Dawn smiled. Kono was smart, smarter than she had thought.

"When I have to." Both woman looked at each other for a while and then laughed. Kono offered her a hand and Dawn took it firmly.

"I like you, Dawn Grayson. Welcome to 5-0." Dawn felt a weight being taken off her shoulders. She never thought it would mean that much to her hearing that at least one member of 5-0 accepted her.

"I really appreciate that Kono, thank you." she answered sincerely. 

* * *

><p>"Ms. Grayson, what a sight for sore eyes you are on this beautiful morning." the cheerful voice startled her a second. She had been lost in thoughts when she entered 5-0 HQ for her Tuesday morning meeting, which had quickly become a routine. As well as her bringing breakfast for the team.<p>

"Detective Williams. Thank you very much for that sweet compliment." she smiled at him. "Call me Dawn, please." she handed him the paper bag and watched his smile grow.

"Dawn, you know definitely how to get a men´s attention." they shared a knowing smile. She might have gotten his attention, but McGarrett was a different story. "Oh, and my name is Danny. Now that you have satisfied my deepest and most urgent needs by bringing the sinful art of bakery to this office, you might as well use my first name." Dawn chuckled and followed him into the conference room where she found Chin and Kono waiting already.

They greeted each other and Chin handed her a cup of coffee, that she accepted smiling. She sat down in a chair, sipping the hot black liquid and enjoyed the playful fight between Kono and Danny about who was to choose first.

"Ms. Grayson."

Dawn fought really hard to not jump up from her chair and salute when she heard McGarrett enter and his voice greeting her, that sounded more like he´d yell at some recruit.

"Commander." she nodded at him, meeting his eyes over her mug.

"Boss, see how spoiled we are?" Kono showed him the pastries and Steve only nodded, taking a coffee and sitting down.

"Kids, can we start please?"

"You´re so sensitive, Steve. Relax." Danny teased and she saw Steve glare at him. To hide her giggle she took another sip of her coffee. Everyone settled down at the table and quickly got back to business.

This weekly meeting had become a routine by now. It usually took about an hour, getting an update from the team about their current cases and giving them background information when needed. She never told them, but she had pulled all kind of strings to provide them details, helping them with their cases. She was careful to not make it too obvious, but she was true to her promise. She was a buffer between 5-0 and the Governor. And even though she had denied it, she was covering them more often than reporting details to the Governor. Of course, the Governor knew all about their cases, about the progress as well as Dawn´s involvement, he just didn´t know everything.

Today´s meeting didn´t bring any new leads or informations, but then again, it´s been quiet the past days. No big cases to be solved. So it was more of a casual breakfast, if it wasn´t for the Commander´s dark blue eyes piercing her.

At the end, Steve stood up, his mug still in his hand, about to drown the last bit of coffee left in it. Dawn had been trying to ignore his mood, trying to ignore his piercing gaze over the last hour. He had made comments, that might be referring to her, she wasn´t sure. She had been quiet the whole time, but inwardly she was strangling him, slowly and with exquisite pleasure.

And when he got up, making clear that the meeting was over, he looked at her and his short, harsh "Ms. Grayson" was all it took. His tone was commanding and again Dawn felt like one of his recruits. So she stood up, saluted perfect in form and bit him goodbye with a very respectful "Yes Sir!"

The team looked at her in surprise and McGarrett? He spilled his coffee over the front of his white shirt.

When Dawn left HQ, she was smiling.


	4. My soft spot

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, you totally made my day, and yesterday, and the day before! Here is another chapter which might change the picture of Dawn a little bit... or maybe not, we´ll see. I´m always happy to hear what you think about it!**

**Disclaimer: The usual, everyone knows by now. But to be fair: I don´t own them, just Dawn. And she already complained to me about it.**

* * *

><p>"Commander, we need to talk." Dawn´s voice was hard and she was barely able to control her anger. That man drove her crazy! He was arrogant and he was constantly pushing her boundaries. Sometimes she thought he did that on purpose, just because he couldn´t stand the thought of working with her hand in hand. He had to have the last word and he had to be the one making the decision.<p>

"Ms. Grayson, what a pleasure. Usually, when a woman says we need to talk, I don´t like the outcome and I´m pretty sure, you are no different." Steve leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest and his long legs spread comfortably under his table. When his enemy no. 1 stormed into his office, he couldn´t help but notice her long legs that showed off nicely in her black business shorts. She wore a light red twin set and looked very professional, still her eyes were trying to stab him and her face showed more anger he had ever seen in a person her hight.

"I don´t think I want to know the kind of women you know, Commander, but I assure you, I´m nothing like you´re used to." 'I´ll sign that right away!' Steve thought. She was something else. But he didn´t want to elaborate that further.

"No doubt about that, Ms. Grayson. Usually my women are smart, caring and sweet."

"Ouch, Commander. I´d be offended if your opinion meant anything to me." she looked at him with mock hurt in her eyes, her smile sweet like honey and her voice soft and gentle. She saw his eyes widen a bit and a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You wanted to talk, Ms. Grayson. I suggest you hurry, I got a task force to run." he said, turning his attention back to his laptop as if he was ignoring her. And Dawn snapped. With a fast and smooth move, she shut his laptop close, pressed her hand on his desk and leaned over to him. She didn´t even think about her actions, she just reacted. He was an asshole and she wanted to scream at him and slap him and...

Before she could say something though, she felt his eyes on her, dark and patiently waiting for something. She didn´t realize how close she actually was to him, she could smell his after-shave and feel his warmth. Their eyes met and Dawn felt herself drown in the dark blue depth. Unconsciously she licked her lips and saw his eyes follow her tongue.

Steve leaned closer to her until she felt his breath on her face. Her heart was beating furiously by now and her whole body just wanted to... wanted to give in to that man. The fact that he reacted to her as well and this time he wasn´t playing a role, made it that much sweeter. All fighting, all bantering was forgotten and she reacted purely on instinct. She felt his hands covering hers when he stood up from his chair, forcing her to move back a bit so she wouldn´t collide with him, both leaning over his desk now.

Their eyes were still locked when Steve started to caress her hand with his thumb, making her nearly moan in pleasure. She never knew she´d react that intensely to a single touch, but then again, she never knew a man like Steve McGarrett.

The next thing she felt was his breath on her lips that started to tingle immediately. God, she wanted to kiss that man so badly. And that thought pulled her out of her trance. She was not going to give in.

"Try it and I´m gonna hurt you, Commander." she whispered against his lips and she heard him chuckle.

"Really?" He thought that was really funny.

Tilting her head back a bit so she could look into his eyes, she smiled sweetly.

"Again you´re underestimating me, Commander." She pulled one hand out from under his, slid it over his arm slowly, feeling his muscles twitch under her fingers. When she reached his shoulder, she let her fingertips sink slightly into the curve above his collarbone, adding no pressure just gently stroking that point. Her eyes never left his. When his body tensed, she knew that he got her message. She would have been able to hurt him and even leave him immobile just by adding pressure to that spot. And he wouldn´t have fought it, because he never expected that move from her.

"You´re full of surprises, Ms. Grayson." he said and for a moment she saw something like respect in his eyes.

"Told you so, Commander." Another gentle caress that she couldn´t stop herself from doing and then she stepped back, sitting down in the chair she had sat in before and looked at him.

"Now, will you listen to me, Commander?" she asked politely, carefully making sure her face and voice were blank.

"Go ahead." he nodded and sat back down as well. For a moment, their eyes met and the tension was there again. 

* * *

><p>'Well, that went well, didn´t it? You tried to talk to him, clear the air between you and what do you do? You nearly jump him!' Dawn cursed herself all the way to the Governor´s office.<p>

What had happened in Steve´s office wasn´t planed. Her intention was to talk to him and work things through. It was not necessary to be fighting or bitching the whole time, especially not when they had to work together. But somehow she had lost her track when he got too close and for a moment she was unsure if she was able to contain herself.

Yes, she reacted to him physically, no big deal. He was a good looking and sexy man. But that didn´t mean that she wasn´t able to handle it. She had a job to do and letting him intimidate her – which he just made his personal mission – was not going to happen. She knew she was able to carry herself with content and with pride, she knew her abilities and she knew what she was capable of. This damn tension between them could ruin everything though.

When she entered the Governor´s office, his secretary informed her that he wanted to see her right away. Dawn sighed inwardly, not quiet ready for another doze of testosterone. But when the boss called, she had to follow.

"Please take a seat, Dawn." the Governor said when she entered his spacious office, filled with expensive furniture and luxurious accessories. Dawn sat down in a chair in front of a desk that reminded her of Steve´s desk. Huge, dark and loaded with papers.

"How did your meeting with McGarrett go?" he asked, sitting behind his chair and looking at her.

"It was a meeting with 5-0, Sir, not just McGarrett." she clarified and heard him sigh impatiently.

"I know. So?"

"It went well. There are no urgent cases right now, so it´s mostly looking at cold cases and trying to find new leads. I´ll send you the report, if you want. But I can assure you that there are no new informations yet." she told him.

"Good, good. Now, did you and McGarrett overcome the little bumpy start you had?" Now it was getting interesting.

"I think we found a way to communicate politely, Sir."

"You were fighting again." It wasn´t a question and Dawn stifled a smile.

"I´d say we had a discussion, Sir. But I assure you that this will not effect my work. Or the Commander´s."

"Dawn, I know very well how McGarrett thinks about you or about me interfering. For him you are the enemy, send to find out if he still follows orders well. He thinks it´s your job to keep an eye on him, and he isn´t completely wrong." he said, leaning forward in his chair and pressing his hands together, resting his head on them.

"I know that I asked a lot of you when I gave you this job. McGarrett isn´t easy to handle. Oh, he can be quiet charming and all but he doesn´t take it well to be cut from the freedom the former Governor gave him. After all that was what helped him to get the job done."

"Why did you put him on a leach then?" Dawn asked.

The Governor was tall, his dark skin a fine contrast to his white shirt. He was good looking, smart and charming. Dawn knew right away that he was the kind of successful and ambitious man, that would use whatever power he had to follow his plan. He was a politician, no doubt about that, but he wasn´t stupid. He knew that he needed 5-0 to make Hawaii safer. And he knew that he had to give McGarrett a little something to keep him at it.

He wasn´t willing to give him too much though. Maybe it was because of the past events that he was carefully trying to find his own way. Or maybe he just liked the idea of controlling 5-0. Dawn instinctively knew that McGarrett and the Governor were both too strong and too proud to back off and she had already heard stories about their arguments.

"I didn´t... well, I guess I did. But it´s nothing personal, it´s not him. It´s because of what happened. With the past events all eyes are on us, on me, on him. We can´t effort to have even more bad press."

"Sir, with all respect, but your decision – and I can understand it up to a certain point – reduces them to plain police officers. I do understand how important it is to make a good impression with everything that happened. But McGarrett was cleared from all charges and so was the rest of the team. Still you don´t trust him." She knew that she was probably overstepping the line but that was a question she had asked herself over and over again.

The Governor looked at her for a moment as if to consider what and how much he should tell her.

Finally he leaned back in his chair and said: "I´m glad he´s not my enemy and I trust his abilities. But no matter how skilled and trained he is, I´m not willing to put my fate in his hands."

"I don´t think you have anything to worry about, Governor. He´s not irrational. He is just unorthodox sometimes."

The Governor nodded, knowing that no matter what she said, she liked McGarrett. And he did too, he just wouldn´t allow him to ruin his career.

"Is there anything else, Sir?"

"Yes Dawn, as you are aware of, there will be a charity event this weekend. I want to make sure that the children´s hospice is getting a new medical equipment. There will be a lot of influential people, wealthy people. And I want you to be my guest, my escort to that party." Dawn looked at her boss.

"Of course it doesn´t hurt to meet those people and leave a good impression." she said and he smiled and nodded.

"See, I think it´s a great opportunity to do something for this Island and to help these kids. It´s a very personal event for me and I´d like you to escort me."

Their eyes met and Dawn tried to figure out, how personal this charity event really was for him. If it was his political career or if he really believed in doing something good.

"I will, Governor." she accepted with a smile. When he dismissed her and she was about to leave the office, his voice held her back.

"Oh and Dawn? McGarrett will be there as well, maybe this will help you two to further improve your relationship."

Damn, a bad day just got worse. 

* * *

><p>When her phone rang a few days later, she answered it without looking, her mind still focussed on the file in front of her.<p>

"Grayson." she answered.

It took her a moment to realize who was on the other end and then she just thought about ending the call right then and there. It would have been so easy to just press the button, but she knew that she wouldn´t give him the satisfaction.

"Commander, what a pleasure. What can I do for you?" her voice was sweet, too sweet to be convincing. And his growl just told her that he knew it.

"Ms. Grayson, what do you know about Anthony Vega?"

"I take it you´ve found the file I´ve left on your desk then." she avoided his question, not sure how to answer it.

"You left it there for a reason and I´m sure you knew that I´d be curious. It didn´t take me long to find out that Vega is linked to some very dubious business men from Japan as well as the South East. In the last months some military equipment had gone missing, no signs of burglary and..." he began and Dawn interrupted him quickly.

"I´ll be over in 10." Without waiting for his reply she ended the call, closed the file and grabbed her purse. The day was nearly over anyway and after she had left the file on McGarrett´s desk, it was an official 5-0 case now.

She made it in exactly 10 minutes to HQ and when she entered it, she found Steve alone. Everyone else had already left and with a quick glance at her watch, she saw that it was nearly 7pm. So not that early.

"Ms. Grayson." McGarrett´s voice greeted her.

"Will you ever call me Dawn?" she asked with a small smile not really expecting him to answer. He led her to his office and again she found herself in a chair in front of him.

He offered her a beer and Dawn accepted it thankfully, taking a sip and enjoying the coolness. It´s been a long day. With a shrug she let her white jacket slid off her shoulders and opened the first 2 buttons of her blue blouse. Stretching her legs out, she kicked off her high heels and leaned back.

"Comfortable?" Steve asked amused and for the first time today she genuinely smiled, her eyes closed.

"Very." She felt herself blush but didn´t care. They sat there in silence for a moment and finally Dawn lifted her head and looked at him.

"Anthony Vega is probably not only linked to some dubious business man from different parts of the world. If our intel it correct he is the one you go to when you need lasers, missiles and sometimes even classified, new weapons." Dawn looked at him. "He has connections to every military branch and he is known to be discreet. You would be surprised about how big the file about Anthony Vega really is."

"Why is there no official case yet?"

"Because there is no valid evidence yet. As I said he´s discreet, and he´s good. He´s been in this job for 40 years now. He knows what he´s doing. I´m certain that there will be evidence found in his house, but up until now we weren´t able to get a warrant for his house."

"We?" Steve asked and she saw interest in his eyes.

"Yes we, Commander. We as in the Governor of Hawaii...and the CIA."


	5. Charity and Al

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing and alerting this story! I really, really appreciate it. A special thanks to BabyBoothy! You know why, don´t you? :-) **

**Okay, here is another chapter. Don´t be too sure yet about Dawn and her reason in the story. It might not be what it looks like...**

**As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, hugged, kissed and called George.**

**Disclaimer: This time I own Dawn AND Al, but other then that nothing is mine.**

* * *

><p>Charity and Al<p>

Dawn forced a polite smile to her lips even though she´d rather scream... and run. This charity party was for a good cause and that was the only reason she was here. But all those wealthy and snotty people were getting on her nerves. As the Governor´s company for tonight she had to smile, make small talk and could only hope that the evening would end soon.

After 2 hours her face hurt and she wasn´t sure she´d ever be able to wipe that smile off her face ever again. She knew the Governor was in his element. She had watched him. And to her surprise he was a very polite, smart and entertaining man. He knew how to lead a conversation and he was always respectful towards his opponents. He talked a lot about the project and the way he made this part of every conversation, showed that this project really meant something to him.

But watching her boss finally made her loose any interest whatsoever in this party and a slight headache began to grow behind her temples. Excusing herself to the couple she was standing with, Dawn went to the bathroom. McGarrett hadn´t showed up yet and Dawn prayed that he wouldn´t at all. She didn´t want to have to deal with him as well. After refreshing a little and checking her make up, she made her way down to the hall again. The Governor was talking to an elderly couple and Dawn didn´t feel like participating at all.

She managed to sneak outside without being seen, taking a deep breath of the cool night breeze that calmed her down. It was Saturday night and for the umpteenth time she cursed herself for agreeing to come here tonight. She had enjoyed her morning surfing with Kono and the later it got, the more she dreaded going back home. Getting ready for another stiff elite party was nothing she wanted to do.

She grew so used to the laid back lifestyle of the Island that she found it hard to get back into the routine every Monday morning. Today was Saturday and she was working even though the Governor tried to assure her that it was fun. Yeah, for a ambitious politician it might be fun. But she had friends and a private life, that´s what she called fun.

"Hiding already?" a dark, low and very familiar voice startled her. She leaned against the wall on the porch, a glass of champagne in her hand, her eyes closed. Without opening it she replied:

"Not fast enough." But her voice was soft and without the usual snappish tone. She felt him watch her as he sat down on the small patio. They shared a moment in silence, both not too keen on going back inside. The night was warm, but still the air had cooled off a bit and Dawn shivered a little.

"Here." she felt him move closer and opened her eyes, when he slid his jacket over her shoulders. Instantly the warmth of his body surrounded her and his after-shave was a familiar trigger to make her blood boil.

Since she purposefully left the Vega file on his desk and telling him that not only the Governor´s office but the CIA as well were involved in the investigation, she hadn´t spoken to him. She remembered his reaction and wondered if he was still mad at her.

_Flashback_

"_CIA. I should have known it." Anger was darkening his eyes and Dawn sighed inwardly._

"_The Governor´s office was asked to assist or better support this investigation as this is his authority. No one wants a man like Vega under his eyes and when the CIA offered help, the Governor took it."_

"_What´s your role in all this, Ms. Grayson?" His eyes never left her face and he was watching her reaction intently. He knew that she was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was. _

"_My role in all this, Commander, is to help 5-0 to get Vega. If that means working with the CIA, I´ll do." Dawn´s voice was firm and her words clear. She could only hope that he believed her. _

_When he finally nodded she knew that she had won this battle but their war was far from being over._

"Thank you." she whispered, snuggling closer into the material. She wondered how he´d react if she asked him to let her have it. For good.

"I thought you´d feel at home at a party like this." he said and Dawn smirked at him.

"You don´t know much about me, Commander."

"True. So you don´t like parties?"

"Depends. When it´s a party with friends, I´m all for it. But this? This is just to show off, hiding it under the cover of charity. So no, I don´t like that kind of parties, where everyone is ogling you and waiting for you to make a mistake so they have a new victim to talk about." She heard Steve chuckle and knew that he agreed with her.

"Well, they have nothing else to do in their life´s, so have some mercy, Ms. Grayson." his voice was warm and honest, no banter, no fight. And she didn´t miss it, well not too much anyway.

"Hey, I´m not Mother Theresa." she laughed. She was surprised how easy it was tonight to get along with him. She didn´t know what was different, but she enjoyed it for a change.

"Let someone else be generous... I´m starving, wanna join me for the best Pizza on this Island?" Now, that was … wow, Dawn didn´t know what to say. Did he just ask her out to dinner? Well, technically not, but still.

"Sure." she said and took her phone out, dialing a number. When Steve wanted to say something, she held a finger to her lips, signaling him to wait a second.

"Sir, I´m very sorry, I have a terrible migraine and I think I´ll better leave... No, don´t worry, I already called a cab. Yes Sir, I´ll see you on Monday. Good Night." she hung up and Steve couldn´t help but answer her huge, mischievous grin with an equally bright one himself.

"Let´s go, Commander. The Moor has done his duty, the Moor can go."

She´d never admit it but she loved his laughter, dark and full of fun an life. It sounded relaxed and at ease and she couldn´t help but feel drawn to him.

* * *

><p>Kill the evil fruit<p>

With another sigh Dawn turned over to the other side and desperately wished she could fall asleep. She was tired, her whole body ached and she wanted to slip into oblivion so badly. But it was like she was fighting herself, because the harder she tried, the farther away sleep seemed to be.

A glance to the clock on her nightstand told her that it was 4:30am on a Sunday morning. And she was awake in bed, alone. There were very few reasons for Dawn to be up at that time on a Sunday morning, but being alone in bed wasn´t one of them.

Half an hour later she gave up with a frustrated groan. She felt the beginning of a headache and after a quick shower and a cup of coffee, she went downstairs for breakfast. She didn´t know why but she felt the urge to have pineapple pizza for lunch and she now knew where to get the best pizza on the Island.

Thinking back of last night, while she was searching for Mangoes and Kiwi might not have been her best idea when she felt the ripe fruits getting smashed between her hands. Groaning in self-pity she shook her hands, trying to get rid of the sticky remainders of the fruits and cleaned her hands with a tissue. Now, it was just because she wanted to wrap her hands around his throat and squeeze like she had squeezed the poor Kiwi, she told herself.

She wanted to go back to their usual behaviour. She didn´t want to like him or actually feel comfortable around him. This was not how things supposed to work. It was so much easier with him being an arrogant asshole. And being honest, she liked fighting with him or pushing his buttons to see him snap.

But last night... last night had changed something and she wasn´t sure she liked the way things went. She had a job to focus on and he wasn´t the kind of guy to settle down with, buy a house with a pool and a white fence around it. He wasn´t the kind of guy you want to loose your heart to. And Dawn wasn´t the housewife type either.

Dawn didn´t believe in the undying love and happily ever after. She saw too many divorces, too many scenes were one part of the couple was beaten and broken. Too often trust was betrayed and needs ignored. Still she was waiting for love to somehow find her. Because no one can be alone forever and even the strongest person needs someone in cold nights.

They had gone to "Al´s Pizza" and when Dawn saw the small restaurant that didn´t look very inviting, she looked at Steve.

"Really?"

"Don´t judge too soon, Ms. Grayson." his smile made her heart skip a beat and for the first time it didn´t bother her that he still called her Ms. Grayson. The way he said her name was tender and with a deep, low timbre that she thought she could almost feel on her skin.

Her first mistake was to think that place would never have the best pizza on the Island. Because it did, deliciously sinful pizza that made her mouth water and her taste buds scream in pleasure. Her second mistake was to underestimate Steve McGarrett. She only knew a few of the many facets that this man had and during dinner he showed her another one.

And Dawn was angry. At him, for showing her that side of him. And at herself, for falling into that trap, like a moth blinded by the light. He made her laugh. She had never allowed herself to really spend too much time thinking about him. He was on the other side. And he made it clear that he didn´t like her.

But when he brought her home and killed the engine in front of her house, turning to look at her, it didn´t matter anymore. Nothing what had happened before mattered anymore. He smiled at her and Dawn couldn´t help but smile back.

"Thank you. For showing me Al´s." she said and his smile grew.

"Thank you for saving me from that party tonight."

Their eyes met in the dim moonlight that fell into the car. It was quiet and in the close intimacy of his car, she felt strangely insecure. There was no playing anymore. No teasing and no bitching. It was just them and the way they looked at each other seemed to heat up the cabin. Finally Dawn sighed and forced a little smile onto her lips.

"Careful, Commander. We are both not ready for whatever we have in mind." she said and Steve nodded.

"It would be damn good though." he replied and his smirk showed regret.

"It would." she confirmed. She knew that being with him would be intense. And it would ruin everything.

She leaned over and taking in his scent when she brought her face close to his cheek. She heard the slight hiss in his breath. For a moment Dawn closed her eyes and wished she could just give in. It would be so easy, all she´d have to do is turn her head slightly and kiss him. She wanted to kiss him so badly. But she couldn´t.

Finally she pressed her lips to his cheek, mesmerizing the softness of his skin and the twitch of his jar under her lips. She allowed her lips to linger for a moment before she pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Thank you, Steve." she whispered.

"My pleasure, Dawn." he murmured back and before she did something stupid, she escaped the car and him.

* * *

><p><strong>Playing the dirty game<strong>

"Hey Dawn... Dawn!" she snapped out of her thoughts and tried to focus on Danny.

"Sorry." she mumbled, cursing herself.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked concerned and the smiled at him, nodding.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I´m fine."

It was Monday morning and for the first time in 2 months she broke her habit of coming to HQ for a debrief on a Tuesday. Of course she brought the pastries with her to satisfy the team. She tried to follow Danny´s debrief, but she couldn´t.

The reason for her being here a day early was that she knew Steve wouldn´t be here. The Governor had called and Steve had to attend a meeting. So she was free to go and see the guys without having to run into Steve. She knew that this was childish, but she couldn´t handle him right now. She wasn´t sure she would be able to keep her face straight, but that was exactly what she had to do.

"Well, if I didn´t know any better I´d say your lack of enthusiasm and attention is either because you met the love of your life at the weekend and your mind is still in bed with him OR you think me talking all the time is boring." Dawn couldn´t help the smile on her face.

"I´m really sorry, Danny. I didn´t sleep well last night, no man though, sorry to disappoint you."

"Nah, it´s okay, you brought me pastries so I´d forgive you everything."

"If I had only known that before..."

"Funny."

"Okay, back to the case. What have you got?" Dawn forced herself back to Danny.

"I don´t think we´ll have to wait for Chin and Kono, family business today. And Steve... well, he´s talking to your boss so let´s hope neither one is going to kill the other one."

"Okay..." Danny picked a file and took a picture out of it, sliding it in front of Dawn.

Half an hour later her head was swimming. Too much information. She had to admit, 5-0 was good, very good. They were able to come up with some very promising leads to Anthony Vega. After Dawn had left the file on Steve´s case she was sure that 5-0 would take over. Vega was a very possible threat and unless they were able to book him and connect him with smuggling of arms and possible cooperation with terrorists, he would continue. His influence would grow and attract even more criminals that were just waiting to get a piece of the cake themselves.

Dawn watched as Danny showed her a possible connection to Wo Fat, the man Steve swore to hunt down for killing his parents.

"Does he know about it?" she asked Danny and when she saw his smile falter she knew.

"Not yet." she heard him sigh.

"This could be an opportunity to finally press charges against Wo Fat, even if it´s for something like smuggling or dealing. But once he´s under custody, you could find the evidence for the connection to Jameson." Dawn said and another sigh from Danny filled the room.

"See, I think that is what makes the current situation so much harder than it has to be. Steve is cleared of all charges, yes. But still we are unable to find any evidence for Wo Fat shooting her. He has spend 4 days in prison, caged in with the really bad guys. The ones that he put in there. Now what do you think they said to him? Nice to see you again?" Danny began pacing and Dawn wasn´t sure if she understood him. She felt like she had missed the train and just couldn´t hop back on.

"Danny, what are you talking about?"

"I´m talking about how frustrating it is to know that Wo Fat is behind all this but to not have any evidence!"

"You sure that´s all?"

"What? Don´t you think that´s enough?" his eyes stared at her with anger, but Dawn knew it was directed at her.

"You care." she said, no question, no doubt, just a stating a simple fact. And Danny looked like he was about to explode. He opened his mouth and Dawn tried to brace herself for what there was to come. But it never came. Danny closed his mouth again and shrugged his shoulders with a helpless smile.

"Someone has to make sure he doesn´t get himself killed." he said and Dawn grinned at him.

"He´s lucky, you have his back, Danny." she said and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"Just as he has mine. When he´s not too busy hanging people off roofs." he laughed, lightening up the mood. With a quick look at her watch, she started packing up her stuff.

"Let´s see if we can get a warrant for Vega´s house to..." Danny started but Dawn interrupted him.

"Don´t worry about it. I´ll take care of that." she said, knowing what she had to do. It didn´t feel right and she didn´t like it one bit, but there was no other option.

"What...?"

"Danny, trust me with this one, okay? We won´t need a warrant to get into his house. Just try to find out as much as possible about his connection to Wo Fat." she turned and headed towards the door. But before she left, she turned around to Danny once more.

"Good luck." Danny smirked and waved her off, knowing that he´d rather have an appointment at a dentist then telling Steve about Vega´s possible connection with Wo Fat. They just began to settle back in and things started to relax. Danny didn´t want anything to ruin that and he knew when Steve finds out about Wo Fat, his thirst for revenge would be re-fueled.


	6. Come sway with me

**It´s a rainy Sunday here and I thought I´d give you another chapter. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you BabyBoothy, for encouraging me!**

* * *

><p>"Look Ms. Grayson, I think you´re good at what you´re doing, but this is my responsibility." Steve glared at the woman in front of him who just looked at him with a blank face. She wore a business outfit and looked cool and controlled and somehow that made his anger rise even more.<p>

"Commander, I´m not asking you for your permission, to make myself clear. Your responsibility is to get Anthony Vega and put him into custody. My job is to make sure you have a free way. I´m not saying that I´m gonna cover your ass, but I´ll do whatever I can to make it as easy as possible for you. Don´t underestimate my abilities, Commander."

"I already have a very capable team." his voice was hard, not allowing any protest.

"I am not part of your team, Commander. But I can make sure that the Governor stays off your ass. And that you´re getting a free pass to Vega´s party tonight." A small smile on her lips, she looked at him.

"How?" he asked, curious to find out how she´d be able to get them there with an official invitation.

"I have my ways, Commander. Now, all you have to do is trust me with this." Their eyes met and held each other for a long time. Steve was searching for something that her eyes might tell him, something that would allow him to trust her. Maybe he did find it, because he nodded slowly and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"So, now that this problem is solved, what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"We´re going in and find the evidence we need to charge him. And maybe we´ll even find the missing link to Wo Fat. Then we call HPD for backup and take Anthony Vega into custody." Steve explained it shortly and Dawn nodded. She knew that already and she knew as well that he wouldn´t give her any more details. She wasn´t his team, she didn´t have to know. All that mattered to her was the result, but she wasn´t allowed to ask him how he achieved it.

Danny told her how he reacted when he dropped the bomb about the possible connection between Vega and Wo Fat. And she knew that Danny´s fears were more than legitimate. Steve had instantly jumped on that, desperate to find something to convict Wo Fat. Maybe that was the reason he accepted her help in the first place. Because she was his entry ticket.

He knew that the CIA was working on this case as well, that the Governor was asked to join their investigation and that Dawn´s job was to cooperate with 5-0, but in this case she was also working with the CIA. He didn´t know yet to which extend Ms. Grayson was involved, but he knew that there was more to her. It bothered him that he wasn´t able to find out what it was she was hiding. She was too clean, too slick, too obviously supportive and Steve had learned to trust his gut. And it told him right now, that Ms. Grayson had a hidden agenda of her own.

"Now, there is one thing I have to tell you, about the invitation. It´s for you only, Commander. You´ll be my company to this party." she dropped the last bomb and saw Steve´s right eyebrow rise. She knew that he was curious as to why she had an invitation to a party were there would be mostly men and the women were paid for. Let him think it was the Governor´s work, he didn´t need to know yet. Finally she saw him relax and look at her with something like respect.

"I don´t know if the Governor knows what exactly you are doing to help us, Ms. Grayson, but I don´t mind."

"Good." she smiled wider and turned around to leave the office. At the door she stopped and said over her shoulder: "Wear something nice tonight, Commander." 

* * *

><p>When Steve picked her up she was ready. She had been for the last hour, waiting for him to arrive and trying to calm her thoughts and set up a plan B inside her head. So many things could go wrong and she liked to be prepared. The damn flutter in her stomach just thinking about going with Steve to this party, didn´t help the least bit. But she finally pushed it aside. One last look into the mirror told her that she was looking good.<p>

The white short dress looked good on her tanned skin, her long legs seemed even longer in her high heels. Her hair was skillfully styled and her make up accented her big, grey eyes. She wore just a silver necklace, simple but obviously expensive. From head to toe she looked like a very sexy and very feminine woman. No one would be suspicious. No one would ask.

She sighed inwardly, thinking about what tonight would change. Anthony Vega had been friends with her parents so she knew him since she was little. But no matter how much she liked him as a child, she had to learn that Anthony Vega was selling military secrets to anyone who´d be willing to pay his price. And that made him a threat to the United States. She was able to not let her memories of the good old times cloud her judgement. She just had to find a way to tell Steve before they got there.

She felt his eyes wander over her body when she opened the door and for a second she saw something like interest flickering in his eyes before he flashed her a warm smile.

"You´re looking great, Ms. Grayson." he said and she answered his smile.

"Thank you Commander. You´re looking very good yourself." He was wearing a black suit, white button down shirt and she´d never admit it, but he made her stomach flutter even more and her heart race. He was sexy and she was going to spend the evening with him. At least for a second she allowed herself to just enjoy the thought.

He led her to a black BMW, classy and adequate for tonights mission. She knew it wasn´t his, but she didn´t bother asking him. He was all gentlemen tonight, opening the door for her and closing it when she slid into the passenger´s seat. For a second she thought about asking him to not go to that party and to just keep driving, but she knew that wasn´t going to happen.

When he started the engine and smiled at her again, she realized that he was dangerous in more ways than the obvious. She didn´t like the way she had to treat him and she didn´t like the way she had to keep things from him. She wanted him to trust her and she knew, before he´d even consider that, she would have to give him something.

"There is something you need to know before we get to Vega´s house." she began and she felt him tense immediately. It was funny how quickly the atmosphere in the car changed from relaxed and somewhat comfortable to tensed and full of doubt again. She sighed inwardly.

"I know Anthony Vega, he was friends with my parents when I grew up. I´ve spend the past 25 years with him as a constant part in my life. He was there for every birthday and every Christmas I would receive a package from him with a gift, usually from a different part of the world." she felt Steve look at her but she refused to look at him. Her hands were clenched to fists in her lap and she stared outside without seeing anything. "I began to realize that something was odd when my parents broke all contact with him. But I never thought it would be something like this. 3 weeks ago the Governor´s office was contacted by the CIA regarding Anthony Vega. I haven´t seen him in years." Finally she turned to look at him.

"Don´t think that this little story is going to intervene with the mission, Commander. I want that man convicted for what he did. He is a threat to the United States and I don´t care if he played gee-gees with me when I was little. But you need to know that because I am the reason we´ll be able to get into his house. He won´t suspect anything, that will give you time to look for the evidence. Go for the safe in his office. He´s a guarded man but still he likes to keep all the information that could be used against him close, feeling safer that way." Their eyes met and the look Steve shot her was murderous.

"Why didn´t you tell me earlier?" he asked and Dawn thought she might have heard something like hurt in his voice.

"I didn´t want you to find a way to do this without me there." she admitted. "I want to be there and see him being handcuffed. He fooled my parents and he fooled me. Call it my little revenge."

"You´re too emotional."

"I am emotional, yes, but trust me, Commander. I will not break and I will not ruin or risk this operation." Again their eyes met and Steve could see her will and her strength and her honesty. He nodded, his hands gripping the wheel tighter.

"We´re doing this my way. You´re gonna stay out of any danger, you´re gonna keep him busy so I can find the evidence, but you´re not gonna do something stupid. Clear?" he said and she knew that she won. For now.

"Clear." 

* * *

><p>"Dawn, my beautiful little Dawn. I´m so glad that you followed my invitation. We haven´t seen each other in years." The tall, handsome man in his 60s kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.<p>

"Tony, it´s good to see you again."

Steve wandered for a second if being a good actress was part of her job description. She was good, very good, he had to give her that. She looked like she belonged here in this world of money, power and corruption. She blended into it perfectly and he felt a nagging voice inside telling him that Dawn Grayson wasn´t who he thought she was.

"Tony, may I introduce you to someone?" She turned to Steve and her eyes told him to just play along and trust her. He slipped an arm around her tiny waist, his fingers digging into her skin nearly painfully, reminding her of their mission. "This is Steve, my fiancé." Dawn leaned against him, smiling up at him brightly and for a moment he just enjoyed the feeling of her curvy body against his side.

"Steve, welcome at my home. You must be a really special man, if Dawn brought you here. I have never met any of her friends before." They shook hands and Steve couldn´t help but feel a slight feeling of disgust. Vega was surprisingly credulous for the business he was in but then again, it might have been Dawn´s presence that assured him and lulled him.

"Trust me, Mr. Vega, Dawn brings out the best in me." The pressure of his fingers was increasing while he brought his lips to her ear, making it look like he was whispering sweet nonsense to her. "Fiancé? Really?" He felt Dawn´s hand on his chest, right above his heart.

"Call me Tony, Steve... oh, excuse me, I have to take that call. You two should go and enjoy yourself." he excused himself, when his cell began ringing. They watched him leave and Dawn turned her attention to Steve.

"I´m sorry, I think I forgot to mention what exactly your role is tonight." she whispered, leaning closer and allowing him to nuzzle his nose into her hair just above her ear. She shivered with the contact and Steve instinctively pulled her closer.

"You forgot to mention a lot of things, Dawn," accenting her name like a deep purr, made her knees go weak. "Any other secrets that I need to know of?"

"For now? No, that´s all." Their bodies were closed and from the outside it would look like they were just a couple sharing some kisses and gentle caresses. They smiled at each other and Steve wondered why it was that easy for him to slip into that role with her.

Dawn grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hall where couples were swaying to the soft music of Michael Bublé. She saw him shook his head no, but she was already in his arms and instinctively he wrapped them around her. 'Sway' started and inwardly Steve was groaning, not sure it was because he was forced to dance or because Dawn swayed her hips seductively against his.

His left arm went around her waist, pressing her close against him while he held her hand in his right hand. Her smile was mischievous as they moved in perfect unison with the music. Their bodies brushed against each other and he felt himself grow hard, when she threw her head back as he leaned her over.

Dawn never thought that someone like Lt. Commander McGarrett would dance, but his smooth and skilled movements to the Latin American rhythms proved her wrong. He could dance, boy, could he dance. She was thankful for his arm around her waist.

This was sexy and she just let her body move to the music, following his lead. It was an old game, him leading and trying to control and she seemingly giving in, but challenging him with every seductive sway of her hips and every brush of her breasts against him. She would never admit it, but this man surely got to her.

"Where is his office?" he murmured and pressed his lips to her furiously beating pulse on the side of her neck. He heard her gasp and felt her fingers dig into his shoulders.

"Down the hall to the left, 3rd door to the right. The safe is under his desk. There is a camera, hidden in the Monet behind his desk." she whispered into his ear, leaning against him, wrapping her hands around his neck and letting her fingers play with his hair.

"Okay, make sure that no one follows me and keep him busy. Go and make some sweet talk, you´re good at that." his voice was suddenly filled with anger and he pressed his lips to her cheek, but accidentally hit was the side of her mouth. Or maybe it wasn´t an accident at all. For a second Dawn was about to moan, pull him close and really kiss him, but then he was gone.

Dawn sipped at a new glass of champagne, calming her beating heart and pushing the feeling of his lips aside. She walked through the room, watching the people and feeling disgust and anger. The women were exceptionally beautiful but she knew that they were paid to look hot and available. The men were looking professional in their black suits, oozing of money and power, but Dawn knew they were here to make a bet on the next deal.

Steve was right, she was used to being in an environment like this. Money was something she was used to, she grew up like this. She was able to make small talk, to carry herself with confidence and to be polite. But she would never feel at home here. Her loyalty wasn´t her old friend, her loyalty was her job and 5-0.

"Querida, come over here, I want to introduce you to someone." Vega´s voice pulled her out of her thoughts and with a smile she walked over to him, allowing him to introduce her to an elderly man that tried to undress her with his eyes. 

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" his voice startled her and she looked up at him, taking in his silhouette against the flashing lights of the police cars that blocked the driveway. His eyes rested on her, calm and patiently waiting. She was unable to read his eyes, but he was here, that was enough. He was standing in front of her, nearly close enough to touch her and for a second she wanted to rest her forehead against his chest and just feel his arms around her.<p>

"I´m fine." she said instead, leaning back against the BMW and willing to block out the noise and the light and everything else. They had been successful, Steve found enough evidence. He had been surprised that a man like Vega was stupid enough to keep those documents close, but Dawn had told him that he didn´t trust anyone with that. He might be a powerful man, but he wasn´t a smart man.

"Come on, I´ll give you a ride home." Steve said and Dawn shook her head.

"No, I... just no." she said. She didn´t want to be around him now. She needed to be alone, needed to get her head clear again. It was one thing to plan such an operation, knowing she was doing the right thing. But it was something completely different to really execute it and see her childhood friend being cuffed and placed inside an HPD police car. She had seen the last look Anthony Vega had flashed her and she knew that she just had made herself another enemy. She shivered.

She knew that the CIA was taking over now and she´d be making her appearance in court to give her testimony against Anthony Vega at some point. She was just too damn tired to think about that now. Right now she could hardly deal with the man in front of her.

"You did a great job, Commander." she said, switching back to her formal behavior. And Steve noticed it too, but didn´t say a word.

"Send me your report tomorrow." she said and for a moment allowed her smile to get gentle and genuine. "Thank you." she whispered and then just walked away.

She had to get away from him before he was able to see behind her mask.

It was dark and only the stars were providing a little bit of light when Dawn sat on her lanai, watching the lights of Honolulu trying to outshine the stars above. She saw that the sun was nearly rising at the horizon which meant that she must have been outside for the past 5 hours, sitting in the darkness, lost in her own thoughts.

She had come back from the party, changed into shorts and a shirt and then went outside with a bottle of wine. The bottle was empty now, lying beside her chair, forgotten. She was slightly tipsy after emptying the bottle all by herself. She rarely did get drunk but tonight she felt that she deserved it. So much had happened that shook her world.

She had convicted the man who had been a close friend throughout her childhood. She had seen him being handcuffed and taken into custody. She had reported the successful mission to the Governor who was slightly taken aback by her proactive action. All this was enough to keep her sleepless all night.

And then there was Steve McGarrett. A man too proud and too dangerous for her liking. She knew that they had been playing a role to convince Anthony Vega. She knew it was a plan to make this operation a successful operation. Still...

She still felt his lips on her neck, the side of her mouth. His body close to hers, his beating heart under her palm, his soft hair under her fingertips. She still saw his look when everything was done. Concerned and worried, but at the same time full of questions and doubt. She just wanted to forget the way she felt around him. She didn´t want to deal with it, didn´t want to feel anything.

Here, in the silence of the night, alone and un-challenged, she allowed herself to grief the loss of a friend and the arising of unwanted feelings. For tonight she wasn´t fighting her fears, her thoughts or her needs anymore. She knew that tomorrow she´d be back to her usual self, controlled, focussed and smart. But for tonight, she was tired. Being on her own was a blessing and a curse. She didn´t want to let anyone see how she was feeling right now. But she wished she had a shoulder to lean on.


	7. Surf and blush

**BabyBoothy, this is for you! Thank you for still reading this story and encouraging me. **

**Thank you to everyone else who read the last chapters. I appreciate every single reader, even if you don´t leave a review.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Daddy, Daddy, Mr. Tony is here!" The little 6 year old girl jumped up and down, her long blond curls dancing around her small shoulders. She was so excited, not able to wait until her Dad opened the door. _

"_I know, Honey. Just let him come in first okay?" her father tried to calm her down. He opened the door and before he could say something to the visitor, the little girl had launched herself into the arms of the man._

"_Mr. Tony, you really made it for my birthday! Tell me, what did you get me this time? Another doll? Show me please!" she babbled and her Dad sighed._

"_Come in, Tony. And please, ignore this little impatient tease, I think she forgot to listen when we talked about being polite." Dawn flinched, knowing her Dad wasn´t really angry with her. But she knew that it wasn´t nice or polite to ask for a present before the guest even had placed a foot inside. She slid out of his arms and looked down embarrassed._

"_I´m sorry, Daddy, Mr. Tony." _

"_Now, I know for a fact, Querida, that it´s okay to be excited on your birthday. I have to say that I´m really flattered by your welcome, so don´t worry, Dawn." he smiled at her gently and the little girl felt her mood lighten up again. Mr. Tony was always a very nice and gentle man, whenever he visited he had a present from one of his many trips. He was a tall, dark man, his Latin American heritage evident in his temper and his looks. He wasn´t good looking, but he had warm brown eyes and his smile was very inviting._

_When they settled down in the living room and her Mom brought coffee, Dawn was allowed to open her presents. And when she opened the huge box, she squealed with delight. Showing her parents her gift, she was beaming all over and hugged Mr. Tony tightly, thanking him._

_Her parents smiled at her gently. _

"_You know Tony, you´re spoiling her completely." her Mom said and Tony chuckled._

"_As I don´t have a daughter myself, I´m totally taking advantage of yours." He still had a slight accent and Dawn liked it. When he kneeled down with her on the floor and helped her build up the beautiful dollhouse that was her birthday present, she felt like the most special girl in the world._

"Dawn?" a slightly impatient voice startled her and she forced the memories back where they belonged.

"I´m sorry, Sir." she smiled apologetically at the Governor and tried to focus again on the task ahead.

"You´re looking tired, Dawn. I know that this week has been hard for you, especially with the arrest of Anthony Vega. You did a very good job in coordinating the mission, even though I´d prefer to be consulted and informed before. But either way, you were able to put him into custody and we´re able to file charges against him. Why don´t you take the rest of the day off and start your weekend early?" Dawn met his eyes, saw the sympathy there and sighed inwardly.

"I still have to..." she began but he brushed her protest off.

"This is an order, Dawn. If you´re not willing to take care of you yourself, I´ll have to do it." his smile was genuine and she answered it with one of her own.

"Now, go home." he shushed her out of the room and watched her shut down her computer and grab her purse. He wouldn´t leave before he was sure that she would follow his order. She smiled at him thankfully, feeling the exhaustion in her body. Maybe he was right, starting the weekend early would be a good idea.

When she left the Governor´s mansion, she took in a deep breath and felt the warm sun on her skin. The breeze was great and she knew exactly what to do with the rest of her day.

* * *

><p>She opened the glass doors to the 5-0 headquarter 45 minutes later and smiled when she saw Kono and Danny leaning over the smart table.<p>

"Hi guys." she said and was met by two smiling faces.

"Hey Dawn, what? No pastries today?" Danny sounded disappointed and Dawn laughed.

"It´s Friday, Danny." she reminded him and when he nodded his head sadly, she laughed out loud.

"I´ll get you your pastries on Tuesday again, I promise."

"Hey, is something up or why are you showing up on a Friday at..." Kono looked at her watch. ".. at not even 1pm?"

"Well, my boss threw me out, told me to get an early weekend. I heard the waves are great today and I thought I might as well take advantage of it." Dawn said and she saw excitement on Kono´s face.

"Mind some company?" she asked and Dawn leaned against the table.

"I had hoped you´d say that. In fact, I have a cooler filled with sandwiches, water, some beer and delicious ice cream. Too much for one person so I need help with that."

Kono looked past Dawn and smiled.

"Hey boss, how about an early weekend?" she said to someone behind Dawn and she instinctively froze.

"Ms. Grayson." he nodded at her politely when she turned around.

"Commander." she couldn´t help the smile growing on her face and for a change it was genuine and warm. Their eyes met and held each other for a second. Kono and Danny shared a knowing look.

"So, you wanna take Kono surfing?" he asked and Dawn felt her heart starting to race when he wouldn´t take his eyes off of her. She knew it was pathetic, but it felt like Kono and Danny seemed to disappear and they were the only two in the room.

"Yeah, I was ordered to leave so I thought I´d get to do something fun." 'Really now, Dawn? Rambling? Get your shit together, girl!' she cursed at herself.

Steve´s smile never faltered and his eyes never left her face. She felt a warmth spread through her that she quickly hid. This was still McGarrett and she didn´t understand the sudden change in his behaviour. Since he helped her catching Vega, something had changed. And she wasn´t sure, she liked it. A charming, flirting McGarrett was way more dangerous then a fighting and arguing McGarrett.

It would be so easy to forget the reason she was here. But she couldn´t let him have such an obvious effect on her. She just couldn´t allow herself to give in to the feelings he caused in her. No matter how much she wanted to. Still, for a second she enjoyed feeling his eyes on her and just loving to feel his attention. What would it hurt anyway?

* * *

><p>He watched her back, the soft tanned skin when he slowly paddled towards her. He knew that she heard him, he didn´t mean to sneak up on her.<p>

"Hey." she said when he settled on his board by her side. She should be surprised that he was here, that he showed up when she and Kono had decided to start the weekend by going surfing. But he was here and she wasn´t surprised. It felt good.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah, I´m okay. You weren´t worried, were you?" she smiled at him and he smiled back. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the sun and all that could be heard was the … silence. They were too far out to hear any sound from the beach. It was peaceful and Dawn lifted her head to the sun again, closing her eyes and feeling strangely content that he was here.

"I´ll be investigated." she said finally, not looking at Steve. She heard his little "Shit".

"My connection to Vega is under investigation, but the Governor said I´d have nothing to worry about. Still it doesn´t feel good." she admitted.

"Makes you feel like a failure. You did your job and did your best, still people try to find something wrong." Steve said and she knew that he understood her feelings better then anyone else.

"It´s not a surprise, I was expecting that. But yeah... I think knowing someone like him for years – even without any contact for the past 5 years – makes me look suspicious." She opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes held sympathy and she sighed.

"This guy is trouble, even now that he is in prison waiting for his trial. The CIA is sure that there is someone working for him and dealing information. And I´m working for the Governor, so that makes me their best bet."

"Will they find something?" he asked calmly and Dawn shook her head no.

"I´m sorry." he said quietly, his hand reaching for hers, holding it. Instantly it felt like fire spread through her veins and warmed her body from the inside. His touch was soft and assuring and she just looked at him.

"I feel like I have to defend myself."

"Just let them do their job, cooperate and work with them. They won´t come up with anything."

"You sound very content."

"I know you have a hidden agenda, Dawn, don´t get me wrong. I don´t know how to trust you completely. But so far you haven´t let us down, instead you were our back up more than once. You were loyal. To 5-0. And to me." he said and Dawn smiled at him. His words were like a warm blanket over her bothered inside, soothing away her doubts and worries.

"I´d never betray the team, Steve." He nodded.

"At least with that piece of information you just gave me, I can scratch one thing on my list about you." he said, making her smile. "You´re not working for the CIA." he grinned.

"You have a list about me?" she laughed, squeezing his hand thankfully.

"I do, Ms. Grayson. It´s a long list." he played along.

"Now I´m totally curious. What is on your list, Commander?" This time the formal usage of his rank was more gentle and felt more like a pet name than any official title.

"Oh you know... " he tried to back off and for a second he actually blushed. Dawn was intrigued and found that little detail incredibly attractive.

"No, I don´t know. Why don´t you enlighten me?" she teased. His hand let go of hers and the next thing she felt was cold water on her sun-heated skin. She gasped and looked at him incredulously.

"You didn´t just... Woah, McGarrett, that means war!" she laughed and splashed water back at him. Within seconds they were both having a water fight, laughing hard. When they finally stopped, both were breathing heavy, but the smiles on their faces were huge.

"Thank you. Again." she said. Like he did the evening when they booked Vega, he had helped her again. His believe in her – even though not completely – made her feel better. Their eyes met and their legs touched when a wave shoved her board closer to his.

Dawn didn´t think at all when she leaned closer, placed her hand on his face and gently brushed her thumb over his wet cheek. They were close, she felt his hands grab her board to steady her. The air between them started to heat up and all Dawn could think about was how badly she wanted to kiss those lips and taste him.

"One day you´re gonna tell me the truth." he said so close their lips nearly touched. Dawn just looked at him. She knew that one day she would tell him everything, but right now she didn´t know how. She didn´t want to ruin the moment. This was not about the job or about her intentions. This was personal.

Dawn refused to answer, not sure she´d know what to say anyway. So she did the only right thing and leaned closer.


	8. A keen sense for the painfully obvious

**As it´s a rainy Sunday I found time to write some more... so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: As always, all that is mine is Dawn.**

* * *

><p>Dawn walked into HQ on Tuesday morning, the white bag in her hand smelling deliciously. She met Steve on the way in and his look was soft and caring.<p>

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hey." she forced a smile on her lips. Steve´s hand gently rubbed her arm. She was wearing black pants, dangerously sexy high heals and a white top under her grey jacket. Her make up was perfect and she looked competent and professional. Still he could see the fine lines around her eyes, indicating that she hadn´t slept at all. Her shoulders were tense but other than that she seemed calm. Steve saw right threw it though.

"You okay?" Dawn nodded and held up the bag.

"Brought you something too." she said and felt herself relax slowly. Just a moment with him and everything seemed to be okay again. 'Silly woman,' she cursed herself. 'Focus!'

"Trying to buy me?" he smirked and Dawn´s eyes were drawn to his lips. The very lips that she had kissed 4 days ago. And the lips that she couldn´t stop thinking about.

"It can´t hurt to have you on my side, Commander." she teased, using his rank again as a pet name. They smiled at each other and went to share the content of her bag with the rest of the team.

"So, you´re gonna be interviewed today?" Kono asked and Dawn nodded.

"That´s the plan." she said and felt Steve´s eyes on her for a moment.

"You´re not a suspect." Danny said and Dawn chuckled.

"I know, but they are desperate to find the leak. And with my connections it makes me more than suspicious."

"We´re already investigating that." Steve said and Dawn looked at him in surprise.

"You´re investigating? I thought this was a CIA job."

"It is, officially. But it can´t hurt to see if we can´t come with our own conclusions. And, since you´ve helped us, it´s time to pay you back." he shrugged his shoulders and Dawn felt warmth spread through her. "Plus, we´re officially not investigating Vega, but Wo Fat, which means we are following our case. So the CIA can´t complain about us interfering."

Kono smiled at the blond woman, who suddenly looked very touched and tried to hide it behind a polite smile. She knew Dawn well enough by now to see that she was overwhelmed. This time 5-0 had her back.

With a quick look to her watch, Dawn got up and smiled at the team.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that. I have to go now." she grabbed her purse and went to leave. She got outside and took a deep breath, waiting for the huge wooden door to click close behind her, but it never did.

"Dawn." Steve´s voice behind her startled her and she turned round, suddenly finding herself within arms reach.

"Come here." he said and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face against his neck, breathing in his scent and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"It will be okay." he assured her.

"I know it will be. I´m okay, Steve, really. Just.. I´m just mad." she whispered and felt his arms around her waist tighten its hold.

"Why didn´t you come over on Sunday?" he suddenly changed the topic and Dawn smiled against his skin, pressing her lips against it, hearing him growl.

"I can´t get involved with you, Commander." Still she stayed in his arms and melted against him. She knew it was wrong and she had to leave, but it felt too good. She had been fighting with herself the whole weekend because frankly she wanted nothing more than to see him again. When he had called on Sunday to ask her over, she said no even though her inside screamed yes.

When she had kissed him out there in the water, it felt inevitable. She knew she had to kiss him, she couldn´t fight it any longer. And he instantly replied to her kiss with equal hunger. His lips were warm and she felt herself unable to withdraw. It lasted for an eternity and when they parted, both desperate to get some air into their lungs, he leaned in this time, pulling her close and kissing her again.

Things spiraled out of control soon and she had to force herself to back off. She wanted to jump him, but she knew that this wasn´t a good idea. So she allowed herself to relax against his broad shoulders until her breath was back to normal again.

"It´s a bit too late for that, don´t you think?" he smiled into her hair and she nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"I can try to pretend."

"Oh no, you´re not gonna pretend. I know you enjoyed the kiss."

"Never said I don´t. It´s just safer to not let this proceed."

"Safer? For you or for me?"

"Both. I can´t deal with that yet, Steve. Not now." she lifted her head and looked at him. His gaze was questioningly but she couldn´t tell him.

"I need to go." she said, taking a step back and instantly missing his arms around her.

"Call me." he said and she nodded. She turned to move, feeling his eyes pierce into her back. After 3 steps she stopped, sending all good intentions to hell. She turned around, walking back to him and launched herself in his arms.

"I´m not gonna get involved with you." she whispered before pressing her lips to his in a hungry kiss. Steve´s hands around her waist pulled her flush against him, his tongue sliding between her lips and he kissed her back demandingly. She heard herself moan but forgot everything else. It only lasted the blink of an eye before she moved away and turned to leave for good this time. And she was smiling.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Grayson, you know the reason you are here today?" the man in a dark suit with military short hair asked her. He was in his 40s, tall and his hair used to be brown, but he couldn´t hide the grey strands.<p>

Dawn looked at him and nodded.

"Okay, we have your personal data, Ms. Grayson. We know about your connection to Anthony Vega. You never hid that." he asked, rising an eyebrow questioningly.

"No, but I didn´t know about his business until 3 weeks ago. Before that he was a friend of my parents. I grew up with him being there for my birthdays or Christmas."

"Your parents, Ms. Grayson. They died 5 years ago, in boat accident, is that correct?" His voice betrayed no emotion and Dawn felt her stomach flinch when he mentioned her parents. She knew better then to show him that, but her inside was boiling.

"You´ve read my file, Agent Masters, you know it already." she said calmly.

"I know what´s in your file, Ms. Grayson, but I want to hear it from you." he insisted.

"They were killed on board a yacht that exploded on the coast of Cabo San Lucas, Mexico."

"And the yacht belonged to..." he growled when the door was opened and a younger man excused himself, but leaning in closer to Agent Masters, whispering something into his ear.

"What? You gotta be fucking kidding me, right?" he glared at Dawn, who felt a wave of relief rush through her. The young men finished whatever he was telling his supervisor and left, leaving the door open.

"I have no idea what kind of game you are playing, Ms. Grayson, but you´re free to go. Investigation is stopped by direct orders of Senior Agent Frank Alberts, Homeland Security, entitled by the secretary. Officially though the investigation is closed, no charges against you." he informed her, his anger evident in his voice.

"Thank you, Agent Masters." she nodded at him, got up and left, without looking back. When she exited the building, which was part of HPD, her whole body relaxed. It was over.

* * *

><p>Steve looked through the window of his office, enjoying the early morning sun 3 days later and he saw her Viper standing in the parking lot. So investigation was over and her being here meant obviously they didn´t find anything on her. Otherwise he´d only be able to see her behind bars. She hadn´t left her car yet and through the large sun roof he saw her talking on the phone.<p>

He hadn´t seen her since she had left Tuesday morning and now it was Friday. Except for a phone call that went anything but well, he hadn´t spoken to her. His thoughts drifted back to the conversation.

"_Hey, how are you doing?" he asked when she finally picked up his call, not bothering to say his name. She´d know it was him._

"_I´m okay. Just really busy right now." her voice sounded distant and he instantly felt worried._

"_How did the investigation go?"_

"_They found nothing because there is nothing to find. I´m not a suspect anymore." she said and he heard her move papers on her desk._

"_I thought you´d call..." he said, waiting for something, anything that would make her give up the distance. His gut was already telling him that she chose to ignore him and he didn´t like it one bit. _

"_Yeah, sorry about that. I meant to but then I got busy." she didn´t even sound apologetic and Steve hissed._

"_Dawn, what´s going on?" he pushed and heard her sigh. She was silent for a moment and he pictured her sitting at her desk, rubbing her eyes and trying to find the right words. He knew what she was going to tell him. And he already hated it._

"_Look, I´m really sorry. It was a mistake. I … I can´t let this go on." she said. _

"_And instead of telling me that you chose to run away and hide." he didn´t even try to hide the anger in his voice. He felt a sting inside._

"_Steve, it was great, but it´s wrong. We both know that. You don´t even like me."_

"_And again you´re jumping on conclusions instead of talking to me."_

"_What is there to talk about? It was just a kiss, Commander. Nothing more!" her voice rose and he felt like someone punched him in the stomach._

"_As far as I remember, Ms. Grayson, you kissed me first." He used her full name again, following her example to bring some distance between them as well. He wasn´t going to reveal anything about his insights, not when she decided he wasn´t worth giving it a try._

"_I know, okay? I know. And it was good. But I´m gonna do us both a favor and end it before it´s going to hurt as both. I have a job, Commander. And I know for sure that you are the last person on this planet to settle down. So before we hurt each other, it´s better to end it right here and now."_

"_Woah, Ms. Grayson, you´re a bit fast forward here, aren´t you? We only kissed but you already talk about settling down? Don´t overrate yourself." his voice was dripping with venom now and he heard her lean back in her chair. _

_He knew that she would sit there with her eyes closed and for a moment he just wanted... he just wanted to hear her voice like he did before. He just wanted the woman back that he got to know over the last weeks. The one that made his heart beat faster with only a smile. The one that made his skin tingle whenever she touched him. The one that he came to rely on. _

"_I´m sorry, Steve." she whispered and for the first time in this conversation he heard regret in her voice. "I didn´t mean to play a game or anything. I´m sorry."_

_With that, he heard the unmistakable click of her ending the call. And Steve´s fist connected with the wall with a thud._

He waited, patiently. It took her another 40 minutes to get out of the car and soon after she came into HQ. Kono and Chin saw her first and he saw them talking to her. He didn´t understand what they said, but Kono was smiling and finally hugged the blond woman, who closed her eyes for a moment. Chin rubbed her arm saying something that made her bow her head and smiling at him.

Danny hugged her as well, tightly, and whispered something in her ear when Kono and Chin turned around. Steve saw Dawn freeze, her face going blank and she just stared at the man in front of her. He let go of her, stepped back and folded his arms in front of his chest, nodding in the direction of his office. Dawn followed him in and Steve saw Danny close the door. Chin and Kono didn´t think anything about it, they were already busy with working on the case. But Steve had seen Dawn´s face. And Danny´s. And whatever it was they were talking about, it wasn´t good.

* * *

><p>"Sit." Danny ordered.<p>

"I´d rather stand." she said and when Danny wanted to protest, she just glared at him, daring him to order her again. He sighed, rubbing one hand through his hair and looked at her.

"I think you´re hiding something very important about yourself, Ms. Grayson." Danny said and Dawn flinched when he used her full name. Just like Steve had done the last time she spoke to him 2 days ago.

"Now what would that be, Detective?" she asked casually. His eyes glared at her and his whole body screamed of anger. The air between them was thick enough to cut it with a knife.

Steve chose that exact moment to push the door to Danny´s office open.

"Hey..." he started, but stopped when he saw Danny´s face.

"What´s going on?" he asked, sensing the tension. Dawn´s face showed no emotion but her whole body was rigid.

"Nothing, really. Danny and I had a little discussion and we came to agree to disagree." Dawn said and turned to leave the office. Danny didn´t say a word but looked at Steve quietly. He wanted to go after her when she brushed past him, but she shook her head no. He watched her leave, hearing the sound of her high heels on the marple floor until the doors closed behind her.

"Danny, what the fuck is going on here?" Steve demanded and his voice left no room for doubt that he wanted answers. Now.

Danny sighed and sunk into the chair behind his desk, rubbing his hands over his face. He looked lost for a moment and Steve felt a bad feeling in his gut.

"I feel like I lost a good friend." the blond man finally said.

"What. Happened?" Steve forced the words out.

"I think Ms. Dawn Grayson is not who we think she is. She lied to us and used 5-0 to get Anthony Vega."

Their eyes met when Steve didn´t react the way Danny had suspected. He had expected his partner to explode, to get mad, to yell, to voice his betrayal, so when his friend stayed quiet, he lifted his head and looked at him.

Steve was calm, he even smiled and Danny nearly chocked.

"You´re smiling? You think this is funny? SuperSEAL and 5-0 played like marionettes and you´re smiling?" he raised his voice until Steve lifted his hand to quiet him.

"I already know who she is, Danny."


	9. The truth about pillow talk

**Okay, finally Dawn´s secret will be revealed and that leads to... improvement of the inter-agency relationship. I´d love to know what you think.**

**Warning: Rating M for a reason!**

* * *

><p>He wanted to admit to her that he came here... to give in to the desire, the need, the craving to touch and kiss and caress and consume her. That he came here to get a proof of her loyalty. To be able to stop fighting on this front and concentrate on fighting the crime, doing his job. But he didn´t admit that.<p>

"I want the truth." Dawn tensed, sensing that it was time to reveal her little secret. She wasn´t sure that he´d appreciate her honesty though, but for what it´s worth, if he wanted the truth, he´d get it.

"Just don´t complain if you don´t like what you hear." she warned him, taking another sip of her wine, her eyes never leaving his. She knew that this moment was essential and that she wasn´t allowed any mistake. In his eyes, she still was the enemy and maybe she really was.

"I had hoped that I´d get to explain things on my terms." she said. Steve´s eyes narrowed, his body tensed and she knew he was on alert.

"Calm down. I´m no threat." she assured him, her voice smooth and calm. She didn´t move, didn´t give him any reason to see her as a threat and slowly he relaxed again.

"I haven´t lied to you, I´m working for the Governor and I´m his link to you. I´m everything you see," she spread her arms, letting him take a good look at her. "I´m loyal and trust me, Commander, I´d never endanger you or your team. I get it though that you know that this is not all there is to me." she lifted a brow questioningly and she saw his eyes grow dark.

Dawn sighed. She had hoped, using his rank would make it easier. She tried to ignore the fact that she had kissed that man. And that he had made her want more. That he had come closer than she should have allowed him. This was a mess.

"My name is Dawn Grayson and I´m working for the Governor of Hawaii. But my priority orders are coming from Homeland Security, Senior Agent Frank Alberts who gets his orders directly from the Secretary or the President if you want."

She saw his eyes widen and couldn´t help the smile on her face. She had surprised him. Dawn Grayson had surprised Steve McGarrett and she knew that this was a rare moment she´d probably never experience again. And then she saw the smile on his face and she knew, whatever she was up to, it would surprise her.

"I already know who you are working for, Dawn. I just don´t know what your orders are." This time it was her job to be surprised, but only slightly. She should have been prepared for this. She knew he was good and he had connections. He had access to information. All information.

"I´m here because we need to make sure the new Governor isn´t another security risk like Jameson was." Dawn saw him flinch when she mentioned the former Governor. His friend, his boss, his sponsor. The reason he went to prison. And the reason he had lost his parents. "Jameson´s connection to Wo Fat was dangerous in a way that could threaten not only Hawaii but the United States in general. And it´s not over yet."

"So you´re playing little Ms. Innocent who´s going to feed us snippets of information to be able to tell the Governor, his task force is playing by the book." his voice was icy and she felt heat emanating from him.

"No." she shook her head and sat up, facing him. "My job is to make sure that the Governor is playing by the book. If that means giving 5-0 free hand, I am authorized to entitle you. I´m gonna be your link to the Governor and I´m your backup as well. You have very powerful sponsors in the Navy, Commander... Fighting the crime on Hawaii isn´t the only front we´re fighting on. But it´s your priority... for now." she let her words sink in, gave him time to digest what she revealed. He looked away, standing up and pacing in front of her, his hands on his hips.

For a second she enjoyed the powerful way he moved, the grace and strength behind his movements, but then she pulled herself together again.

"As I said, this is not our only problem. If the Governor is loyal and proves to be worth the credit that Washington is giving him, we´re able to focus on..." she started, but Steve interrupted her, facing her with a set jaw and eyes burning with a dark fire.

"Wo Fat."

"Wo Fat." Dawn confirmed.

* * *

><p>She tried to ignore the unnerving ringing of a phone, disturbing her sleep. She groaned and buried her face into the hard, warm, breathing pillow, trying to block the noise and go back to sleep. Her dream had been wonderful and she wasn´t ready to leave it yet. Steve had been there and she was finally able to tell him who she really was. That had led to hot and steamy sex, fueled by his anger and her will to not give in.<p>

"Fuck!" she heard a curse and suddenly her pillow was moving, throwing her off. Immediately she was awake, her senses on alert, her hand immediately reaching for her nightstand and the weapon she always had in arms reach. Just, when she moved away from her pillow it suddenly wasn´t a pillow anymore. But a very angry, sleepy NavySEAL that grabbed his phone and barked "McGarrett!"

So it hadn´t been a dream. He had come here last night and she had told him about her hidden agenda. And they had emptied the bottle of wine, starting fighting again because he accused her of not being honest. He assumed she still wasn´t telling him the whole truth. And then he had kissed her.

Slowly Dawn forced herself to relax the tense muscles in her body and put the weapon away. She felt Steve´s eyes on her the whole time. She laid down again.

"Dawn?" his voice pulled her out of his thoughts and she met his eyes. His phone was lying on her nightstand and whoever had called was forgotten. He slid down next to her, close enough to feel his naked skin against her. "I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to wake you in such a rude way." His hand tugged a strand of her blond hair behind her ear, his fingertips gently following the outline of her jaw, her neck, her shoulder and her arm until he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"And here I thought that I´ve proven last night that I´m capable of handling rough." she smirked at him. Steve smiled at her, a cocky, sexy grin that made her stomach flutter.

"You´re capable of a lot of things, Special Agent Grayson, but let me assure you that it´s not my habit to wake up a woman that way." he leaned closer, his nose touched hers and his body pressed against her side. She felt his warmth spread over her.

"Oh, going by what I saw from you so far, Commander, I´m not convinced. You seem to be one of those macho SEALs that will go after what he wants without accepting a no for an answer." she teased, slowly sliding her leg up his hip to pull him closer.

"I see. I think I need to work on my skills then?" he teased, pressing little soft, wet kisses to her neck until she arched closer to him, her hands sliding over his back, adoring the play of his muscles.

"Positive." she moaned when his lips closed around one of her hard nipples and gently sucking it. Every other thought was lost. Her body arched up, closer to his sinful mouth that was giving her so much pleasure.

When Steve lifted his head and looked down at her, she was surprised by the gentle expression in his eyes and the gentleness that his touch held. Their eyes locked and Dawn literally felt like something hit her, cut her to the core and made a place in her heart. For Steve.

"I won´t go easy on you." he told her and she smiled up at him.

"Trust me, Commander, easy is not what I expect from you."

"Don´t you dare betray my team!" his voice got hard and Dawn eased the lines in his face with her fingertips. 'Or me.' he thought but didn´t dare to say it.

"I won´t, I promise." Steve leaned down, their lips touched ever so slightly and she felt his lips move against hers when he spoke again.

"I knew you´d be trouble." Her tongue darted out and teased his full bottom lip, hearing him moan.

"But I´m irresistible and that´s why you are here." she teased, her heart beating fast and hard in her chest and her body was already in overdrive, ready for another round of passionate and steamy pillow talk.

"You´re not going to give in, are you Special Agent?" His tongue slid over the beating pulse on her neck, causing her to shiver and move her head to give him better access.

"Never! You´re not the only one trained here, Commander." she teased when her fingernails gently scratched over his back, from his shoulder to his firm ass, grabbing it. He purred and she melted.

"Let´s see, Grayson. Trained for what exactly?" His hand pulled her thigh higher up so his hips were resting against her core that was desperately waiting for attention. She needed him to touch her but she wasn´t going to beg him.

"Interrogation." A moan escaped her lips when he gently grinded into her. "Profiling." A dark growl when she tilted her hips up to him, arching her breasts against his chests. "Undercover missions." Their eyes met while their hips moved in a seductive, slow rhythm that left them both breathless. "I´m trained in one-on-one combat." she whispered and just moaned when a very dirty grin appeared on his lips.

"Is that so, Special Agent Grayson? You think you´re able to handle a weapon as well?" His dark, sensual voice did strange things to her inside. She was trembling with anticipation and she felt him sliding against her wetness, making her want more.

"I know how to handle US military weapon systems as well as a bunch of other stuff. But right now, Commander, I´d prefer if you´d stop talking and just fuck me!" she lifted her head and kissed him hard and demanding.

Steve reacted immediately and pulled her under his hard, muscled body. He was a player and he definitely knew this game. But when Dawn spread her legs and wrapped them around his hips, her arms stretching over her head and her head tilted back in a pleasurable moan, he was struck. She was beautiful. This woman had challenged him from the first moment and she had touched something inside him that he was afraid to open. He had closed that door a long time ago, even before Catherine.

And he preferred not to think about it right now. Not with this hot, willing woman in his arms that made his blood boil and his body just want to sink into her and have his way with her. He wanted to control her, consume her over and over again until she begged him to stop. He wanted to show her that she would give in eventually, just because she had to.

He stopped his movements and waited for her to open her eyes again and look at him. The usually grey pools were dark with desire and need right now and he knew it was him causing her to react this way.

"What do you want?" he murmured, their eyes locked. He saw her swallow and felt her fight against the emotions emerging. He knew that she was feeling as helpless as he was, trying to ignore the feelings. It was much easier to just fuck her and he planed on doing that. But before he wanted to play a little, see how far he could push her. See how much she was going to take.

"I want you to fuck me, make me scream your name when I come. Make me melt." she moaned and all he could do was moan and press himself against her. Damn, this woman just never gave in and she knew how to push his buttons just as well.

"Sure you can handle that?" he purred into her ear before biting down on her neck gently.

"You´re afraid to break me, Commander?" Damn, was that really her voice?

"No way I´m gonna break you... "

"Good, then stop talking and do it!" her phrase ended in a little scream when he thrusted inside her with one swift move.

"Like this?" he moaned, feeling her engulfing him in silky fire that made his inside tremble. Her hands fisted into the sheets and her back arched up against him.

"More!" she demanded and he bit his lip to suppress a moan.

"Insatiable, aren´t you Dawn?" The use of her real name made her shiver and whimper in need. Just one little word but it caused a closeness and intimacy that shook her inside. And he knew it. He wanted to let her know that he acknowledged her, that he was with her, that this was personal and intimate.

"You´re beautiful... so hot..." he murmured and let his tongue caress her swollen lips, eliciting another whimper from her.

"Maybe that is your strongest weapon, your femininity. Your sex. Your smell. You can make a men´s knees go weak just by smiling at him." he whispered against her lips while moving inside her in such a lazy, teasing rhythm.

"Careful, I might get the idea you´re talking about yourself." she moaned and closed her eyes when waves of pleasure washed over her, bringing her closer and closer to her release.

"I´m completely immune to your sensuality." he protested with a moan when her fingers sunk into his hair and he watched her come undone in his arms, his name a whispered prayer on her lips. "Beautiful." he whispered inaudibly.

Dawn slowly came down from her high, feeling him inside her without moving. His arms held her and she felt so comfortable, so warm, so secure. Their eyes met and her heart began beating faster again when she saw the need and desire, the want and the passion in his eyes.

"Feeling good?" he whispered and she moaned an approval before sliding one leg up even higher until it was resting around his waist.

"You´re good, I´ll give you that." she teased, licking her lips and she smiled when he saw his eyes follow that movement.

"I´m not done with you yet, Babe." Uhhh, another pet name that made her inside turn into jelly.

"I´d totally understand if you couldn´t go on, you know, at your age..." she started to giggle when she saw his face turn into what Danny would call 'aneurysm face'.

"My age? Let me tell you one thing, Special Agent Grayson," he tilted his hips up a bit, making her bite her lip. "I can handle you any time."

"Is that so, Commander?" she tensed the muscles in her thigh on his hip and pulled him in even closer. "Prove it!" she demanded.

Steve grabbed her wrists and held them above her head with one hand while grabbing her ass with his other hand to pull her against him every time he sank into her. Their breath was ragged and hard, their bodies wet with sweat and their lips swollen from passionate kisses.

Within seconds she felt another orgasm approaching, even stronger then the first one and all she could do was arch against him and ride through it. All that mattered was that he was there through it, not slowing down the movement of his hips. His eyes never left her face. He thought that he´d never seen such beauty, such perfect surrender, such exquisite desire. Just watching her brought him closer to his own release and with a desperate moan he increased his pace.

He let go of her hands and instead framed her face in his hands, holding her gaze and feeling her ragged breath on his face. She moaned, the intimacy of the moment making her loose control and all she could do was hold onto him for dear life. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her breasts pressed against his broad chest and she was oblivious to the fact that her fingers were kneading his back, trying to find something to hold on to.

"Steve." she moaned and it sounded more like a whimper, fueling his blood. She was surprised how strong her reaction to him was but she was too far from caring right now. The moment was intense and she wanted to enjoy it all the way. Looking up at him, she was stunned with the open hunger in his eyes.

His face was pure lust, sin and affection. His eyes showed his emotions and she wasn´t sure he was aware of that. She was lost in his eyes, loosing herself in his depths and finding a strange comfort in knowing that he was capable of feeling.

He was beautiful. And he was her´s. For now, for this special, intimate moment, he was her´s. Her body arched against him, when his thrusts grew desperate and she felt him tumbling towards his own release. His moan vibrated in his chest and Dawn whimpered, when she felt her own body react to it. She didn´t think she could take it anymore.

His fingers sunk into her hair, holding her and his eyes never left hers. His thrusts got stronger, harder, faster and deeper and Dawn gave in. She arched her hips against his and heard herself scream his name the moment his own release washed over her. His dark shout was full of hunger. And then their eyes met again, their breath still ragged and their hearts beating furiously while their bodies trembled and writhed in an earth-shattering release.

And with a helpless gesture Steve leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her so softly that tears started to flow down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>It was an eternity later that she finally asked him who had called. Her slender body rested by his side, her head lay on his chest, his arms wrapped around her securely.<p>

"It was Danny." he said and Dawn lifted her head, grimacing at him.

"He hates me." she said and Steve saw the pain in her eyes. He knew that she grew close to each one of them and hurting Danny, betraying him, made her feel bad.

"He´ll get over it." he kissed her forehead and Dawn sighed heavily, laying down again. Her fingertips drew lazy circles on his broad chest and she couldn´t get enough of the warmth of his skin.

"It still it feels like betrayal. You were mad at me as well." she whispered.

"True. But I´m not anymore." Dawn slid one leg between his and pushed herself up on an elbow. Gently he brushed her hair out of her face that seemed to glow in the aftermath of their earth-shattering love making.

"This needs to stay between us, Steve. The investigation on the Governor is not cleared yet and I haven´t send in my report. Until he´s officially 'clean' no one can know who I am." she said, looking into his eyes and hating herself for having to bring this up.

"What about Vega?" he asked and Dawn swallowed.

"He´ll get his trial and will face a life sentence in prison. But what´s more important is that we find the link to Wo Fat," she felt Steve tense when she mentioned the name and leaned down to gently kiss him. "We´re gonna get him, Steve. And I honestly would rather do that with 5-0 leading it as a local crime investigation."

"Trust me, I´d rather be the one booking him then letting any other Agent from whatever agency get the pleasure, no offense." he said and she smiled at him.

"I know. So far things will go on like before. 5-0 is leading the investigation. I am finishing up my report about the Governor and Homeland won´t interfere with the investigation on Wo Fat. You´ll get your chance."

She felt his palm against the small of her back, pressing her closer to him.

"As long as there is no urgent terrorists involvement and no other immediate threat to the United States emerging, this is your case." she assured him.

"And if that changes?" He already knew the answer but asked her anyway.

"In that case, Homeland Security will take over the case." she smiled at him sadly.

"So I guess we need to hurry to get Wo Fat then to make sure I´m the one who gets to book him."

"I´ll do whatever I can to help you." she whispered and kissed him gently, sliding down in his arms to rest her head against his chest again. The steady beating of his heard lulled her in. Steve felt the small woman in his arms drift off to sleep and followed her shortly after. The bad guys would have to wait tonight. This felt too good.


	10. Secrets and a steak

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the story. And a special thanks to BabyBoothy! You are my inspiration, Babe!**

**I really appreciate your feedback.**

* * *

><p>Steve woke up the next morning, immediately knowing that something was different. He wasn´t in his bed, this wasn´t his bedroom. He was alone, the place by his side still warm though. And then he remembered and a smile grew on his lips. He stretched his body, loving the feeling of his muscles awakening. He felt good, very good. Last night had been amazing.<p>

He was glad that she finally told him the truth. After their last telephone conversation he had started making his own investigations, discreet but efficient. He found intel about her and it backed up everything she had told him. So at least he knew that his trust in her wasn´t for nothing. He had still been angry, but not because he felt betrayed by her professionally. His hurt was something personal. He had hoped that the kiss had been something special and that she would come and tell him herself.

He didn´t know if last night changed something between them. She had told him that she would not get involved with him. She had tried to push him away. But that was before he came here last night. Before she told him the truth. And before he kissed her, pushed her down onto her sofa and had his way with her.

"Good Morning." a warm, female voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he saw Dawn standing in the door with two coffee mugs in her hands. She wore his shirt that ended mid thigh and revealed her slender legs.

"You look good in my shirt." he said and released the breath he didn´t know he was holding when he saw her gentle smile.

"I thought you´d say that." she approached the bed and handed him a mug of coffee. Steven took a sip and closed his eyes in pleasure when the hot, black liquid woke his inside up. Dawn sat down on the edge of the bed and drank her coffee, watching him over the rim of her mug.

"You okay?" he finally asked and she smiled.

"Yes, never slept better. Even though technically I got next to no sleep, I feel better than I have in a long time."

"Me too. It was a good feeling having you with me." Their eyes met and exchanged so many emotions that they weren´t ready to say out loud.

"Are we okay?" she finally asked and Steve lifted an eyebrow.

"You tell me." he said, wanting to hear it from her first. She looked at him for a long time, trying to read his face for some assurance. He looked at her calmly, waiting for her reply. She knew that it was up to her now.

"I have no idea where this is heading, Commander. Trust me, this isn´t something I´m doing every day. But I think it´s safe to say that I want to give it a try." Dawn heard him exhale slowly and a smile tugged at his lips that were still slightly swollen from the heated kisses they had shared only mere hours ago.

"So we´re on the same page." was all he said and then he sat up, grabbed her face and pulled her in for a long kiss.

When the phone rang the next time, Steve just growled deeply in his chest. He thought about not answering for a minute but when he saw who it was, he pulled away from the warm body by his side and smiled apologetically. That´s when he heard her phone ring as well and Dawn sighed.

He grabbed his phone and left her bedroom, still beautifully naked.

"Danny, you better have a damn good reason to call me on a Saturday. A free Saturday." he said and he heard his partner chuckle.

"You´re never enjoying free time, SuperSEAL. But I got a good reason. There was a mail bomb delivered to the Governor´s mansion this morning." Steve closed his eyes. "No detonation. It was addressed to Ms. Dawn Grayson." Steve froze. "The funny thing is that it was delivered on a Saturday so it can only mean that someone knew she´s working on Saturdays sometimes. Or..."

"Or it´s not meant to kill her, not yet. It´s meant as a warning." Steve finished his sentence.

"Exactly. Ms. Grayson wasn´t in the office. The Governor is trying to contact her now. I think you´d better get here."

"Okay, I´ll be there in an hour. Try to find out who delivered the bomb and if there are any traces." Steve instructed and ended the call. When he came into the bedroom, he saw Dawn still on the phone with the Governor.

"I´m really fine, Sir. I stayed home all night and everything is okay here. Yes, Sir. … Okay... I´ll meet you there." she finally hung up with a sigh.

"I´m supposed to meet the Governor and you at HQ in an hour." she said. She was calm, the news didn´t really surprise her. She knew that Vega might be in custody but he wouldn´t forget that it was thanks to her that he was now facing a lifetime in prison. He still had people working for him.

"Vega?" he just asked and Dawn nodded.

"Probably he gave the order. Nothing happened, I wasn´t in the office and the bomb wasn´t set for explosion. Sounds like someone wants to scare me." Steve walked over to her and pulled her close into his arms.

"That is the reason not to settle down. Could you imagine us trying to have a normal life with our jobs being like this?" he smiled into her hair and heard her chuckle, when she relaxed against him.

"Now you brought it up, Commander. Careful, I was never one to run from challenges." She heard him laugh out loud and closed her eyes to just enjoy this moment a little longer.

* * *

><p>Exactly an hour later Steve pulled his truck into HQ parking lot and smiling at Dawn assuringly. They had stopped by his place so he could change and went straight to HQ.<p>

When they entered their floor, he could already hear voices and he realized that Kono, Chin and Danny were there already. The Governor would be here any minute too.

He felt Dawn tense and knew that she wasn´t feeling comfortable. She didn´t know how to react to Danny. His hand gently but quickly rubbed her neck, trying to reassure her. When she entered the room, followed by Steve, her eyes met Danny´s first. His look was questioningly but he didn´t say a word. Kono hugged her and Chin just nodded at her, smiling warmly. Dawn´s eyes dropped to the small case on the smart table. The bomb. Which was already disarmed and all possible evidence secured.

"Ms. Grayson." Danny greeted and Steve felt her flinch when Danny used the exact same form to talk to her that he, Steve, had used. It was clear that it was meant as a way to show the wrench between them and Steve looked at Dawn. Just to see her strengthen her shoulders and wearing an apologetic smile on her lips.

"Danny." she greeted him, her voice firm and warm. And instantly Steve made a decision.

"Danny, Chin, Kono my office. Now." he ordered and pushed Dawn forward gently. She looked at him surprised but he just smiled at her.

When the door closed behind them, all looked at him expectantly and Dawn felt a nervous knot where her stomach once was. She had told him to keep it a secret for now. But she understood that her secret was safe with this team. She just didn´t know how they´d react. And she hated it.

"Danny discovered something, or at least he suspects that something isn´t right with Dawn," Steve ignored the questioning look from Danny and Kono when he used her name instead of talking about her as Ms. Grayson. "...that she´s hiding something. Now I understand your worry, Danny, " Dawn heard Kono gasp and looked at her, trying to tell her with her eyes that she was sorry.

"I understand your need to know the truth but this isn´t our decision. Dawn will tell her story when she is ready to and until then I need you all to trust me and to trust her, okay?" Steve looked at them, at every single one of them.

"You know?" Danny asked and Steve nodded.

"Fine, then let´s just pretend nothing has happened and we´re all going back to being a big, happy, bat-shit crazy family!" Danny started his rant and Dawn closed her eyes when she felt Kono turn away from her. This was all so wrong and she was about to loose the closest she had to family. Her loyalty was her job, but 5-0 came pretty close to that.

"Wait." she said and Steve looked at her surprised.

"You don´t have to." he said, daring his team with a glare to question him. He just asked them to trust him with this and he knew they would. There was no need for her to spill it. Not yet.

"I know." she smiled at him gently and Kono and Danny exchanged a knowing look. "But I want to." she said and Steve nodded.

With a deep sigh Dawn turned to her friends and steeled herself for the impact.

"My name is Special Agent Dawn Grayson, Homeland Security." she said and threw her badge on Steve´s desk. "I´m here to investigate the new Governor of Hawaii, primarily. But with Anthony Vega and the connection to Wo Fat, my orders changed to support 5-0 to help them track down Wo Fat. We have intel that show his connection to various militant terrorist groups that could become a threat to the safety of the United States. Especially with someone as Vega to provide them with any military weapon they have on their wish list." Steve felt her relax a little bit when silence answered her little speech. Everyone looked at her surprised but no explosion yet.

"So you´re one of the good ones?" Danny asked, his body slowly relaxing, but his face still wearing a frown. Dawn couldn´t help the smile on her face.

"Yes Danny, I´m one of the good ones."

"You´re investigating the new Governor?"

"We have to make sure that we don´t have another security leak. Hawaii is a strategic point in the Pacific and we need to have a stronghold here. We can´t effort to have another disaster like Jameson," Dawn looked at Steve and begged him pardon with her eyes. "With the rising threat from Vega, Wo Fat and whoever else there is out there, we need to make sure the Governor is on our paylist. And that he stays on it."

"Do you have anything against him?" Chin asked and Dawn shook her head.

"No, nothing. His record is clean, his financials as well. He is making his job, willing to make unpopular decisions, he´s a politician who knows how to sell himself best. But he is clean. He is fair. And Hawaii´s safety is his top priority."

"I understand that you couldn´t tell us. And maybe you shouldn´t have told us now. But thank you." Kono said and approached the other woman, engulfing her in a hug. "I´ll make you pay for it though next time we go to the North Shore." Dawn laughed and felt the rest of her worry disappear.

"It´s good to have it out in the open between us now." Chin said and squeezed her shoulder gently, shushing his cousin out of the office when he saw the Governor arrive.

"I´m not gonna make it easy for you. I know Kono and Chin and even SuperSEAL here – by the way what exactly did you too to him? I´ve never seen him smile like an idiot like this before - either way, they might forgive you just like that, but I won´t. Just so you know, flashing your badge doesn´t mean anything to me." Danny ranted, but Dawn saw in his eyes that this was just to keep up his usual attitude. His eyes were smiling at her already.

"I know Danny, and I am deeply sorry for betraying your trust and your friendship. I´ll do whatever I can to gain back your trust. You name it and I´ll make sure you get it." she said with a laugh, but she meant every word and Danny noticed.

"Steve, you might wanna let her badge disappear before the Governor sees it. You and I, Dawn, will go out there and greet the Governor. And find out, who wants to scare you." with that Danny led her out to the Governor and squeezed her arm gently before letting go, assuring her that things would be okay.

* * *

><p>When the Governor finally left, Dawn was exhausted. And her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn´t eaten since earlier this morning when Steve urged her into her kitchen, making her watch him preparing breakfast.<p>

"Hey." she felt a strong hand in her neck, gently kneeding her sore muscles. And with a content moan the leaned her forehead against his chest, enjoying his skillful hands.

"Hungry?" he asked and she nodded.

When Danny entered Steve´s office Dawn instinctively pulled away from Steve. She didn´t see him frown but she saw the huge smile on Danny´s face.

"So you two, huh?" he said and Dawn felt herself blush, for the first time in ages. She looked at Steve and when she saw the look in his eyes and the cocky grin on his lips, she just groaned and let her forehead sink against his chest again.

"How about steaks and beer at my place tonight?" Steve said, still gently massaging her neck.

"Sounds like a great plan. I´ll get Kono and Chin and we´ll see you guys there." he headed for the door and turned around one more time. "You know, it´s about time, you two are so cute. Congrats." with that he left the office, before Steve could kill him with another glare.

True to his word, Danny arrived with Kono and Chin an hour later at Steve´s place. Walking around the house to the lanai on the back, he saw Steve who already had the steaks on the grill, a beer in his hand. He looked... happy and relaxed. And Danny knew that Dawn was the reason for that.

He understood that Dawn had to protect her cover and he didn´t really blame her for it. It was good though that she was one of the good one´s. Seeing Steve´s smile when he looked at her made him feel like an intruder. He was his partner, his best friend and despite all the manly teasing and banter, he was happy to see Steve finally open up again to a woman. He hoped things would work out for the two, still he would miss their fighting.

Dawn joint Steve and Danny watched with a smile how Steve wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her.

"Hey turtledoves, stop messing with each other. I´m hungry." he laughed when they approached.

"You´re just so sensitive and caring, Danno. Surprises me every time." Steve laughed at him and greeted them with a hug. Dawn hesitated for a second but was pulled in a big hug by Danny.

"Agent Grayson, what a sight for sore eyes! I really hope that guy over there treats you well. Otherwise you have my permission to kick his ass." Danny said and Dawn started to laugh.

"Oh, thank you Danno."

Danny groaned.

"What is that with you two, huh? Both working for the Government, both being trained in things I can´t even wrap my mind around. And both eager to call me Danno instead of using my very pretty name correctly."

And despite his attempt to complain, all he achieved was making everyone laugh and slap his shoulder playfully. Finally Danny gave in and smirked at his friends. Life wasn´t that bad.


	11. Unspoken emotions of the scary kind

**FINALLY my muse decided to grace me with her presence and I feel able to proceed with this story. **

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and alerted this story! This means a lot to me.**

**Now, this chapter I dedicate to my beloved friend, BabyBoothy! Thank you Babe, for believing in me and encouraging me and helping me through my writers block! I owe you. **

**I´d love to hear what you think about this.**

**Disclaimer: I owe Dawn, everything about her, she´s mine! Other then that nothing belongs to me.**

**Warning: M for hot, steamy sex!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Steve watched her pacing in front of him, her hands on her hips and her movements clearly showing the anger that seemed to emanate in waves from her. Dawn was struggling with her feelings and she desperately tried to calm down enough to have this conversation on a professional level.<p>

"Dawn..." he started but she interrupted him by holding up a hand.

"See, I know you are doing your job. You are used to giving orders and you expect your team to follow your orders without questioning you. But I am not in your team, Steve. I´m not following your orders." her voice was cold, too calm to be convincing and it felt like her patience was about to slip.

"This is a 5-0 investigation and you can trust me that I know what I´m doing. The only reason I´m denying you to be part in investigating Vega is that you are too personal right now." Steve moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Do you really think I´d ruin this case? I want Vega convicted and I want to catch Wo Fat." she insisted, but Steve could tell by the look on her face that she realized he was right. Still this stubborn woman wasn´t willing to give in easily.

"I know that, Dawn. I trust your judgement and I trust you instinct. I demand the same though. Let me do my job." Damn, she was hot glaring at him, her hands on her hips and her eyes trying to kill him.

"Make one mistake, Commander, I´m gonna kick your ass!" she threatened him and he nodded.

"Not gonna happen."

They both stared at each other and Steve felt the unfamiliar wish to assure her, explain to her, but he knew that he had no time for that now. His mind was already focussing on the interrogation of Vega, he´d deal with Dawn´s hurt feelings later.

Her anger was evident in her pose, her eyes glaring at him furiously and her lips pressed together in a thin line. He knew that she was mad and he knew he´d have to face her, but not now.

"Look Dawn, I really need to go now. We´ll talk about this later, okay?" he didn´t wait for her answer but stormed out of his office. And he would be damned if that was more fleeing a furious woman!

With a frustrated scream Dawn slumped down in his chair behind his desk in his office. She was mad, furious and she wondered what she´d do to him later, once she got her hands on him. How she could make him suffer the most? And then she just sighed exhausted and realized that he had done the smartest thing. She had to admit that he was right. Going to question Vega was his job. He was objective enough to focus on the task and not let his feelings get in his way.

It was hard to admit though that she was forced to sit and wait. This was her case as well. She knew Vega. She could have helped... or better she would have made things worse. Her own personal feelings in this, her childhood memories of Vega might have clouded her mind and she knew that it was better letting Steve do the job.

She knew that Steve didn´t mean to shut her out, he just needed to get this done on his own. Without her interfering. Without worrying about her being okay. And without any personal issues.

Still she was mad at him for putting her in her place. A place she didn´t like at all.

* * *

><p>When Steve and Danny returned Kono informed him that Dawn had left. He wasn´t surprised, her official job was still with the Governor. And even though she nearly had finished her report for Homeland Security, she had to fulfil her job. She´d never leave things open and unfinished.<p>

So he summarized the outcome of meeting Vega and tried to get a picture.

"Okay, Vega hasn´t really been helpful at all and the CIA isn´t helpful either, too worried we´d interfere with their own investigation. What we do know is that Vega is known to be THE address to go to when you want military equipment. He´s discreet and he can get you whatever you want. We´re already working on his contact person on base, someone is helping him from the inside. We still haven´t found the evidence for a connection to Wo Fat yet, but there has to be one. Wo Fat has either ordered something from Vega or giving him orders for someone behind the scene. Or Vega approached Wo Fat and asked for something." Steve summarized and looked at his team.

"The financial record of Vega is clean... on the surface. I´m digging deeper and it looks like he´s paying a huge amount of money each months to a letterbox company, trying to disguise it as charity. But...," Kono smiled at her boss. "This company has been linked to Wo Fat in the past. We have reason to believe that they have an established relationship for at least 12 months now. I´m trying to find out more."

Steve smiled at her. "Good job, Kono."

"Chin, any news on the bomb?" he turned to his friend.

"It´s a standard bomb, no significant personal signature. It wasn´t meant to detonate and no evidence was found."

"So a dead end?" Steve asked and Chin shrugged his shoulders.

"Unless someone confesses, we have nothing so far." he sounded apologetic and Steve nodded.

"Okay, maybe Kono will come up with something on the financial background of Vega. Questioning him didn´t get us very far. He isn´t willing to talk."

"Why don´t you let Dawn talk to him, boss?" Kono asked and Steve sighed.

"She´s too emotional." Kono raised her eyebrow in question.

"Maybe that is what will get her answers. Vega knows her and maybe their past will make him open up to her." she suggested and Steve just looked at her. He was evaluation the possible risk and outcome and he knew, he´d have to talk to her.

With a frustrated groan he combed his fingers through his hair, not liking the fact that he should ask her to help, when he had kicked her out of the case just mere hours ago.

"You know, Kono is right. Maybe Vega will tell Dawn more, because of the good old times." Chin agreed.

"I´ll talk to her." Steve said.

* * *

><p>Her house was empty and dark and her car wasn´t there. Steve silently cursed. He had hoped he´d get to talk to her but wherever she was, she wasn´t answering her phone and made it pretty clear that she didn´t want to talk to him.<p>

Frustrated he turned his car and headed home. He had been dreading this talk for another 2 hours before Danny finally kicked his ass out of the office, telling him to talk to Dawn. Steve knew that Danny was right, but damn, he so didn´t want another fight. He was exhausted and tired and just wanted to hold her in his arms and fall asleep.

But he also knew that this was something he´d better get out of the way right away. He wasn´t one to run from problems or inconvenient situations. And he knew that Dawn would finally calm down enough to listen to him and to at least try and understand. If he could find her, that is.

When he pulled into his driveway, he stopped abruptly behind Dawn´s car. So that was the reason she wasn´t at home. Steve felt relief that she didn´t disappear. Being here showed him that she was willing to talk... or bite his head off. Either way, she was here.

Without hesitation he killed the engine and slammed the door shut. Opening his front door he found the doors to his lanai open and he immediately went outside. Dawn was wearing one of his white shirts that covered half her thigh. She sat on one of the sofas, her legs tugged under and her hair looked a bit messy, just like she had combed through it one too many times.

"Hey." he sat when he sat down opposite of her. Their eyes met and he saw that she wasn´t fuming anymore. Her face looked calm. And tired.

"Hi." she whispered back and took a sip of the red wine she held in her hand. Steve felt strangely insecure.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Dawn sighed.

"Yeah, I´m fine... look Steve, I´m sorry." she said and Steve looked at her surprised.

"Talk about irony." he laughed humorlessly and Dawn raised her eyebrow in question, waiting for him to explain. Steve rubbed his neck in a gesture that showed how tired he was and Dawn felt like their little fight had only added to it.

"I need your help. I need you to talk to Vega." he lifted a hand to keep her from saying something, but Dawn never planed on saying something. She was too surprised. "I know, I told you that this is my responsibility, but I think at this point you are the only one who will bring Vega to talk to us."

"Okay." Dawn said and that left Steve speechless. He had expected a fight. He had expected her being furious and yelling at him for playing with her. But instead she just said okay.

He heard Dawn chuckle and managed a weak smile.

"No fight?" he asked and Dawn shook her head.

"No fight. I mean, I can try to start a fight if that would make you feel better."

"No... no..." Steve sat back and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I know you were right earlier, Steve. See, I can admit that. I´m sorry for being... childish. I had the whole day to think about it and I wouldn´t have been any help. I´m embarrassed because I never let my feelings get in the way..." Dawn shook her head. "Of course I´m gonna talk to Vega and I can promise you that I will be all business. Okay?" She stood up and moved over to him, sitting down next to him.

Their eyes were locked with each other and Steve felt the familiar tingle in his gut whenever he was with her. She had an effect on him that went way beyond physical attraction. He was glad that they didn´t fight, yet it somehow surprised him how easy things seemed to be. He remembered vividly how much they were fighting before.

"Thank you, Dawn." he said before pulling her close to kiss her. He felt her smile against his lips.

"I can´t promise you though that it will always be this easy."

Steve chuckled and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. Her hands went around his neck and she leaned back in his arms, looking at him.

"I don´t like to admit it but you were right, Steve. I needed to distance myself from the case to be able to proceed."

His hands around her waist tightened and his thumbs brushed over the underside of her breasts, making her shiver and gasp a little.

"You know that I didn´t mean to pull rank on you..."

"I´m not Navy so it doesn´t work." she smiled at him.

"There was no time to explain it in detail. I want you to know that you are part of the investigation and that we need your help to get information from Vega. I´m trying to not order you." he whispered, his voice dropping a note when he felt her fluttering heartbeat under his thumbs.

"Thank you." she whispered and curled her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer until their lips met in a sweet kiss.

For a long time they just kissed, slow and gentle, feeling each other close. Their bodies melted closer together and Dawn felt Steve shiver slightly when she pressed herself closer to him. She might have thought it was a physical reaction, but the tight grip of his hands around her waist, the soft moan and his furiously beating heart under her fingertips told her, that it wasn´t just physical.

When she pulled back, forcing air into her protesting lungs, her fingertips teased his lips that were swollen from the kisses. She saw his desire in his dark eyes, the same hunger that she felt inside.

"So Commander, what are your plans for tonight?" she murmured, leaning closer to follow the curve of his lips with the tip of her tongue. Steve moaned, his hands sliding down to her ass, pulling her hard against his body to make her understand, what he was thinking about.

"How about we deepen the friendship between 5-0 and homeland a bit further to avoid any further conflicts?" he murmured before capturing her lips again.

Dawn´s hands slipped under his shirt, stroking his back and gently kneeding his muscles that were tense. She knew today had been a long day for him and she couldn´t help but feel a bit guilty for adding to his tension by starting that fight.

"I like the idea, Commander. Now, would you be willing to let me show you, how serious I am about the relationship to your task force?" her nails gently scratched over his back, making him hiss and press his lips to her neck, sucking that spot where her pulse was beating furiously under the tender skin.

"Agent Grayson, what exactly do you have in mind?" he whispered against her skin, before licking her, tasting her spicy desire.

Instead of answering, Dawn stood up from his lap and took his hand, pulling him back inside and up to his bedroom. When the door closed behind them, she gently pushed him down to the bed and straddling him again before he could protest.

"Now I´m gonna show you just how strong this relationship between our two agencies is and how much I appreciate that." she whispered before pulling his shirt off and leaning down to kiss and lick and suck his chest.

Steve´s fingers sunk into her hair, feeling its silky texture teasing him further. Her lips on his body left him helpless but oh so turned on. She seemed to know exactly how and where he needed to feel her. While her tongue was teasing his nipple, her whole body melted against him, her softly curved stomach pressed against his raging desire and her hands trailing over the muscles of his arms, shoulders and down to his abs.

"Dawn..." he started, but was effectively silenced by her lips that captured his in a deep and demanding kiss. She melted against him and only broke the kiss when he pulled his shirt from her body. She helped him with his cargo pants until they were both naked.

"I want you, Steve..." she moaned and couldn´t get enough of the feeling of his hot skin under her fingertips.

"God... I want you too." With that, he grabbed her ass and rolled them both over the mattress, so that he was on top.

"I see, this might be a little fight over roles and responsibilities." she moaned when his hands found her breasts, teasing them just enough to make her nipples harden further, but not enough to let her desire spike uncontrollably.

"How about I make the rules and you follow them?" he groaned when her hips started grinding up against him and her long legs wrapped themselves around his waist to pull him even closer.

"You want me to follow your orders, Commander?" she purred into his ear, gently sucking his tender earlobe into her mouth. He pushed his hips against her hot core, moaning deeply.

"You´d never follow my orders, Dawn."

"Try me." she challenged him and Steve stilled the movements of his hips, no matter how loud his body was screaming to consume her and to make her come undone in his arms. Their eyes locked and he felt a warmth spreading through him that was so new and unfamiliar that his heart nearly stopped. He leaned down to kiss her softly and ever so sweetly. He heard her faint whimper but this feeling inside him made him blind for their physical needs.

If his head wasn´t clouded, he might have recognized that feeling. He might have been aware of the fact, that their hearts were beating in the same rhythm and that their eyes were locked while their hands were gently caressing each others face.

"Put your hands above your head and keep them there." he whispered and to his surprise Dawn obliged. He watched her face, the desire in her eyes, her swollen lips and the heavy heaving of her chest. With every deep breath she took, her nipples were touching the soft hair on his chest and he felt the heat between her thighs increase. She moaned softly, arching closer to him so that her curves were pressed against his taut muscles.

And if felt so good, so hot, to have her this close. He loved the way she looked up at him, the way she surrendered. But he wasn´t a fool. He knew why she surrendered, why she did what he asked her to do. Because she knew how much that would turn him on. She used his need and hunger for her to fuel his desire and to show him, that she indeed was irresistible.

"Spread your legs further." he murmured. Dawn unwrapped her legs from his waist and spread them further. This caused him to slide against her and he felt her core flutter against his hardness when he began a slow and gentle rhythm.

"Steve..." she moaned and he saw her fingers grab the sheets tightly, her knuckles turning white when she forced herself to not touch him.

"You´re with me?" he whispered, leaning down to press hot kisses against her throat.

"Always." she moaned and couldn´t stop her hips from pushing up against him. Her body reacted to even the slightest of his movements and she felt like she´d burn inside. She needed him so badly.

Whenever he pulled back, her hips would follow him and every time he moved closer to slide himself along her wetness, she arched just a bit closer too. He felt her desire, her want, hot and wet against his own. He felt her shiver, felt her core pulse and beginning to throb and he knew that she´d soon be close to her release.

And while he pushed her further with every move of his hips, every hot kiss against her throat and every touch of his hands that were caressing her breasts, he had to fight his own hunger as well. Because her giving in to him, did strange things to his insight. His body screamed at him to take possession of her and his heart whispered, to give her all he had to give.

With a deep growl Steve backed off and pulled himself away from her only to hear her whimper in protest.

"Turn around." he said and Dawn opened her eyes to look at him. Damn, he was about to loose it seeing how close she actually was but he forced himself to sit back on his heals waiting for her to oblige. Her eyes travelled down his chest and stomach, both glistening in sweat, until she looked at the evidence of his desire. He saw her licking her lips and felt himself getting even harder, ready to explode right then and there.

"Turn around. Now!" he growled and his dark, husky voice made her look up into his eyes again. Slowly she turned around, looking back over her shoulder.

"Lay down." he said and watched her laying down. She spread her legs and he moaned when he actually saw her need. Her ass invited his hands to travel over the firm curves and he did so while his tongue travelled from the small of her back up her spine to her neck, where he bit down gently.

Dawn felt the heat of his body against her back even though he wasn´t touching her. His lips on her neck drove her crazy and knowing he was so close but not touching her, made her shiver with anticipation. Her ass pushed up just a little and that´s when he leaned down to let her feel him. Dawn groaned deeply, fisting the sheets in her hands and closing her eyes tightly.

"You´re so beautiful." he whispered into her ear while slowly pulling back. But before she could protest, she felt his knees pushing her legs further apart and he rested himself between her thighs. His hardness pressed against her core and she hissed, trying to wriggle herself deeper so he´d slide inside her. But Steve backed off again.

"My rules. My pace." he said. Grabbing her hands he entwined his fingers with hers and pulled her over her head, pressing his chest against her back and hearing her moan in need.

She responded in such a pure and hungry way to him that his head was nearly swimming. She demanded more and she gave herself to him completely. This was all he needed, all he wanted. In the blink of a moment he realized that he had lost his heart, that he had fallen in love with this woman. And it didn´t scare him.

"Dawn." With her name on his lips he slowly thrusted inside her, inch by delicious inch, feeling her welcome him and engulfing him. He moaned, tightening the grip around her fingers only to feel her push herself closer to him so he slid in all the way.

They stilled for a moment and Dawn looked back over her shoulder, meeting his lips in a gentle kiss that showed him she wasn´t untouched by this.

Stretching her arms over her head, he kissed her with so much feeling that Dawn was fighting her tears. The words on her tongue threatened to spill but his mouth silenced her effectively. She knew she wasn´t ready to say it, but she sure felt like that.

The moment Dawns muscles began to tighten around him and her ass pushed back against him, the moment she nearly screamed and gave up the fight against her body, that was the moment, Steve lost it. He pulled back, nearly leaving the warmth of her body and then thrusting back in, deep and fast.

And this time she really screamed, her body writhing and shivering in release. And Steve followed her, allowed himself to give in and just ride through their climax.

It seemed like hours later until they were able to unwrap themselves and cuddle up under the cover. Her leg above his, his arms around her and her head resting right above his steadily beating heart.

"Dawn." Just her name. Just a word. But it held so many emotions, so much caring and wanting and longing, that she knew he felt the same way she did.

Pressing a last tender kiss to his sweat drenched chest Dawn settled back down and closed her eyes. With his arms locked around her tightly, securing her and making her feel more comfortable and more secure than she has ever felt before, she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	12. Are you ready for disclosure yet?

**It´s taken me a while to get back to this story. I just couldn´t get my ideas into words. But after some gentle encouragement from a friend, here I am. **

**This is for you, Babe!**

**Disclaimer: 5-0 isn´t mine, but everything else is. And I am possessive.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>When Dawn woke up the next morning, she smiled feeling Steve´s arms around her. The last night had been wonderful and even though she didn´t say it, she was sure that he knew. Just as she was sure about the way he felt for her. It had been intense and Dawn felt her face blush thinking back of what he had done to her and with her.<p>

"Good Morning." whispered said man into her ear, making her purr and snuggle closer into his arms, kissing his chest.

"Good Morning, Commander."

She inhaled his scent, kissing his chest and moving even closer. Steve tenderly caressed her back, his hand tilting up her face to kiss her softly. Over and over again he nipped at her lips, loosing himself in the gentle moment, only caring about the woman in his arms.

When Dawn whimpered silently into his kiss, he rolled her over, towering over her and still he never stopped kissing her. When Dawn´s tongue touched his upper lip, teasing it softly, it was Steve who moaned deeply and allowed the kiss to deepen. Breathless he pulled her thigh higher over his waist to feel her even closer.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers caressing his neck, making him shiver while his other hand was still buried in her hair. Overwhelming tenderness for the woman in his arms washed over him and dictated his movements. Slowly, gently and seductively he caressed her, kissed and nipped her skin, moved his lips to her jaw, her neck, her throat.

Dawn moaned, unable to hide the way he made her feel. Intense pleasure and a whole lot more rushed through her and made her arch into his touch, pull his head even closer when his tongue began to tease her neck, pressing hot kisses to her skin until she was gasping. She let one hand travel down his back, her fingertips barely touching his skin, ghosting over his twitching muscles in featherlight touches that made him growl deeply.

Their lips met again and found each other in a slow kiss. Steve wondered for a second how he got so lucky. He had never felt that much tenderness and affection for a woman but Dawn was different in every way. She made him go soft, only to respond the same way. She replied instinctively to his needs, his wants and right now he felt like he could loose himself in her.

Feeling her naked, warm body close to his never failed to effect him. And this time wasn´t any different but still he knew that this wasn´t about being turned on. They shared a deeper understanding, a closeness that would normally scare him into running. But when he lifted his head, meeting her eyes that were clouded with emotions and saw her swollen, wet lips curved into a gentle smile, he couldn´t run. He couldn´t turn away but instead move closer and position himself at her welcoming entrance, sliding into her warmth while looking into her eyes.

It felt like fire running through her when they connected and she bit her lip with the intensity. Steve´s large hand wrapped around her thigh to pull her against him, he slowly began to rock against her only to find her hips meet his every thrust.

Tears began to cloud Dawn´s vision and she blinked, feeling his thumb brush over her cheek.

"You´re so beautiful." he whispered and Dawn smiled with trembling lips. She wrapped both legs around his waist and her hands caressed every inch of skin she could reach. His arms, his back, the soft hair in his neck, his broad shoulders and his taut abs.

"Don´t cry..." he leaned down and kissed her tears away, trying to hide his own emotions. Feeling her respond to him in such an intense and pure way made it impossible for him to maintain calm. Their movements were slow, lazy, gentle but yet their blood began to boil and their breath quickened.

"Steve..." Dawn bit her lip, desperately trying to fight the urge to let go the words that her heart was screaming so loud she thought he could hear it.

"I´m here..." his voice was low, husky and she heard the hoarse tone in it.

"I..." Their eyes met again and Steve seemed to read her like an open book.

"I know, Dawn." he whispered before kissing her again. And Dawn understood that he really knew. He knew how much she cared, that she wanted him, even needed him. He knew that she loved him. Because he felt the same way.

Slightly increasing his pace Steve entwined his fingers with hers and held onto her while moving inside her. And when their release washed over them, when their bodies gave in, their eyes were locked, letting the other one see deep into their souls. Whispering her name in what sounded like a strangled moan, he heard his name leave her lips. The intense pleasure seemed to last forever and they enjoyed it until he finally slowed down his movements and kissed her softly, rolled over and pulled her close.

They were both trembling and Steve knew that this had been not only sex, it was love. He felt content, sated and incredibly happy. Not wanting this moment to end, they remained close to each other, kissing every now and then and whispering sweet nothingness.

* * *

><p>When Steve and Dawn entered HQ later that morning, they found Danny and Kono already there, waiting for them.<p>

"Hey boss. Good Morning Dawn." Kono greeted them and Dawn smiled, feeling herself blush. She was pretty sure that Kono would know why they were late.

"Hey Danny, Kono. Where is Chin?" Steve asked and met Danny´s gaze. "What?"

"You look awfully happy, and you´re smiling!" Danny couldn´t help but tease his friend. Of course he knew that smile was because of Dawn, who looked equally happy. He would never admit it, but seeing his friend like this, smiling, at ease and just content, showed him a whole new side of his boss, his partner. He was glad that Steve allowed things to happen.

"Get used to it." Steve smirked and turned to Kono again. "So, where is Chin?" he asked again.

"He is over at HPD to make sure that you get to see Vega again today. He´ll be transferred over tomorrow morning." she answered.

"Okay, I think we should go and meet him then." Steve turned to Dawn when her cell began ringing. She looked at the ID and groaned.

"The Governor. I guess I need to take care of that before questioning Vega. Can you give me an hour?" she asked and Steve raised an eyebrow at her.

"I guess he received a call from Alberts this morning." she just said and Steve nodded. He had known that her report was finished, all details summarized and she had send it to her superior agent. That could only mean that her job was done, at least the easy part. He felt her tensing, knowing that she was preparing herself for facing the Governor.

"Let me know when you´re done, okay?" he said and smiled at her. Dawn nodded, leaning closer and kissed him gently before leaving the office.

* * *

><p>"I assume feeling personally insulted is ridiculous." the Governor said, leaning back in his chair and looking at Dawn with something close to offense in his eyes. Dawn sighed inwardly.<p>

"I understand, Sir, still it was more important to make sure that we won´t face another disaster like we had with Jameson. And – no offense Sir – but to consider you feeling betrayed was not top priority. I am sure you´ll understand that things had to be handled discreetly and carefully." she said and smiled at him politely. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face in a tired gesture.

"I understand that, Ms. Grayson. I do. Making decisions that not everyone accepts and supports is something I´m familiar with."

"Sir, you should know that my report is supporting the credit you were given. Senior Agent Alberts has already filled you in on all details. I understand that this is an awkward and somewhat embarrassing situation but I can assure you that nothing has changed. The report is classified, Sir." she said and quickly glanced at her watch. Time to go, Steve would be waiting for her.

"That means you won´t be working for me anymore, right?" he said and for the first time today Dawn saw a genuine smile on his face.

"No Sir." she smiled back.

"Too bad, I hate loosing good people. If you ever consider quitting with Homeland..." he offered, knowing her answer already.

"Thank you Sir. I´ll keep that in mind." Dawn stood up and shook his hand in a firm grip. "My pleasure, Governor." she said.

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Grayson. I´m sure we´ll see each other on occasion."

When she left his mansion and stood outside in the sun, she took a deep breath and just felt good knowing that her job was done and she was able to back up what she had expected from the beginning. She picked her cell phone and dialed Steve´s number, waiting for a second until his low voice greeted her.

"McGarrett." he said and Dawn smiled, knowing he didn´t check the ID.

"I´m done here, wanna meet at HPD?" she asked and heard Steve chuckle.

"I´ll be there in 20." he said and she heard him already get up and move.

"Okay, see you there." she said and ended the call. Driving over to HPD took her only about 15 minutes, still when she got there, Steve was already there, leaning against his truck waiting for her.

"Hey." he greeted her and Dawn flashed him a dirty grin. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Hi, it was okay, his feelings are hurt but he´ll get over it." she answered and Steve knew that he wouldn´t hear anything else right now. "You´re ready?" she asked. His black cargo pants and the grey shirt that hugged his broad chest and arms made her think back of that morning and she had to actually force herself to stop thinking about it.

"Yep, let´s go and get it over with."

After 15 minutes and a lot of paperwork they were in front of the small interrogation room that Steve came to hate again. Dawn felt a lot of emotions racing through her but she was determent to not let this cloud her professionalism. Dawn took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders, pushing every other thought out of her mind and locking it in a dark place to deal with it later. Her mind was focussed on the task ahead, questioning Vega.

"Are you okay?" Steve´s soft voice startled her and she turned around and smiled. It was a forced smile, one that showed just how much this was effecting her, but it was a smile. And Steve was the only one with her in front of the interrogation room right now, so she felt safe to let her guard down.

"I´ll be better when this is over." she said and closed her eyes when his hand gently caressed her neck. Leaning her forehead against his chest, she took in his scent and it soothed her troubled mind. With him close she felt calmer and more focussed and she was thankful for the silent comfort he offered.

"You wanna see him alone first?" he asked, his skillful fingers loosened the tense muscles of her neck and she smiled. He knew her very well by now.

"Yes. I need to talk to him alone." she said and she felt Steve kiss her hair. Pulling back reluctantly she smiled up at him, this time it was a genuine smile.

"I´m here." he said and Dawn suddenly felt a rush of emotions inside her. But she couldn´t deal with it now. She had to focus her mind on the very important task of talking to Vega and getting him to open up to her.

"Thank you." Dawn tiptoed and kissed Steve softly before turning around, bracing herself and then entering the room with firm and determent steps. It was a small room with only a table and three chairs. A small, barred window let the sunshine into the otherwise sterile room.

A moment later the door opened and Anthony Vega was let into the room, wearing grey prison pants and a white shirt. He refused to look at Dawn, but the fact that he was here and didn´t make any attempt to leave the room when he saw her, was a good sign. At least Dawn hoped.

"Thank you, Tony." she said in a soft voice when they sat down. Vega looked up and Dawn was surprised to see that the man seemed to have aged in the past days. He was in his 60s but he looked like 70 now.

"You know I´m here because I have to, it´s not my choice, Dawn." he said and even though she knew he intented to sound strong and offensive, she heard the tremble in his voice.

"I know. As well as you know why I am here, Tony. I want you to tell me about my parents." For a moment she thought she saw pain in his eyes but it was gone before she could be sure.

"My little Dawn, I know you desperately want the truth, but trust me, it´s nothing you want to hear." his eyes got gentle and for a moment Steve was wondering what kind of game that man was playing. He seemed to be absolutely honest and open, willing to cooperate but Steve wasn´t convinced. He had been watching it the whole time from the other side of the mirror, watching every move Dawn made and Vega. He was ready to step in, but the longer this went on the more he was convinced that Dawn was ready to handle that.

"Humor me, Tony." she said.

Anthony Vega sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, his hand-cuffed hands resting on the table in front of him.

"I met your parents when you were 2 years old, I was working with your Dad, he was building an office building for me. We stayed friends over the years and I loved spoiling you. You were such a cute..."

"Tony, I know all that already. Please focus on my questions." Dawn´s eyes grew softer as well. Steve worried for a moment that she wouldn´t be able to focus on the task, but then he realized that she gave Vega the confidence in continuing this story. She signaled him that she appreciated everything he had done for her when she was a child.

"This is very dangerous, Dawn and you need to be very, very careful. I loved your mother, you know. I fell in love with her when I first met her, but she never did anything unfaithful. She loved your father. And she would have never done anything to hurt you." Vega whispered urgently, as if suddenly realizing that he wouldn´t have enough time.


	13. Nightmares

**I dedicate this to my dear friend Alessandra, who is always supporting me and encouraging me to not give up on this story.**

**Disclaimer: Dawn and Vega are mine, but everything else belongs to CBS.**

* * *

><p>Steve woke with a start, instantly alert when he felt the trashing, trembling body by his side. Within a second he checked the surroundings of his bedroom, more a reflex than a reaction to a threat. Turning to the woman by his side he saw that her face was wet from her tears and a grimace of fear.<p>

"Hey, Sunshine... shsh..." he whispered pulling her closer into his arms, trying to give her comfort and gently wake her from her nightmare. He felt her freeze against him and jolt up with a scream. Worry clouded his eyes when he sat up behind her and pulled her close again.

Her breath was ragged, her body trembling and shivering and sobs escaped her. Steve wasn´t sure she was awake so he whispered only sweet words of nothingness into her hair, holding her tightly.

"Steve?" she finally whimpered and his heart broke hearing her voice so weak and scared.

"I´m here, Dawn." he assured her and slowly sank back until he rested against the pillows with her still in his arms. She turned around and snuggled against him, her face pressed into the crook of his neck, soaking his skin with her tears.

"Shsh... it´s okay, Sunshine. I´m here." he whispered and felt her shiver against him, but slowly her breath slowed down and her body relaxed. His hands rubbed gently over her back, over and over again, assuring her that he was with her, held her and wouldn´t leave her. And Dawn relaxed further into his arms.

"Don´t let me go." she pleaded and Steve hissed silently when he heard the fear in her voice. Her tears started to flow again and he heard and felt her ragged breath. Pulling her even closer he said: "Never!"

It took nearly an hour until her tears stopped and she lifted her head to look at him. Steve lifted his hand to her face and brushed off her tears with his thumb. His stomach was a tight knot when he saw the pain in her eyes, her lips still trembling lightly. She seemed lost, torn and afraid and Steve felt helpless. He wasn´t able to hide his worry. Ever since they had left HPD after questioning Vega, she had been distant and Steve knew that this nightmare was only the result of her inner turmoil.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked and she only nodded. He could barely see her with only the moon lightening the room, but he felt her hands on him, never letting go. Her slender form was pressed to his side as if she wanted to crawl inside. He felt her need for this closeness and without thinking he pulled her head down and kissed her, tasting her tears and her sweet self.

Resting her head on his chest right above his heart Dawn listened to his steady heart beat and tried to focus on that sound only. She felt safe in his arms and she never wanted to leave them. She needed his strength right now, needed his warmth and his passion.

"It´s okay, Sunshine." he whispered and his fingertips ghosted over her back while his other hand was holding hers. "You´re safe."

"I hate feeling like this..." she said quietly and Steve flinched hearing the pain in her voice. She sounded like a lost little girl and he wasn´t sure how to handle it. He knew that Dawn was a strong woman but seeing and hearing what Vega had to say today really got to her.

"I know that I had to hear it. I just wasn´t prepared for it to hurt me that much." she confessed.

"You wanted answers but no matter how much you wanted to know, nothing could prepare you for them." his voice was hoarse with emotion because he knew how she felt. He knew the feeling of despair, of not wanting to believe and of feeling betrayed by the truth all to well. He wished he could have saved her from that experience.

Dawn lifted her head and their eyes locked. With a gentle gesture he brushed the last tears of her face and framed her face in his hand, drowning in her huge eyes that were pools of dark emotions.

"Thank you." she whispered and Steve closed his eyes for a second.

"I´m here, right by your side, Dawn." he whispered back and she leaned down, kissing him tenderly.

* * *

><p>Dawn was thankful to get to HQ. She wasn´t able to sleep after she woke up from her nightmare. She stayed in Steve´s arms and listened to his breathing that soothed her troubled inside. She knew that he was barely asleep, always listening to make sure that she was okay.<p>

Taking a deep breath and straightened her shoulders she followed him through the glass doors and found Danny leaning against the smart table, looking at something.

"Morning Danny." Steve said and Danny turned around and met them with a smile.

"Good Morning, partner. Good Morning Dawn..." he stopped and looked at her intently, his friendly banter dying on his lips. "Are you okay?" he asked gently when he saw the dark shadows under her eyes and her rigid shoulders and she nodded. This was nothing she wanted to lay out in the open.

"Coffee?" he asked and Dawn forced a smile on her lips, lifting the little paper bag from her back. She had asked Steve to stop on his way to HQ.

"Perfect." For a moment Dawn was surprised when Danny only gave one word answers but then she caught Steve´s gaze and it spoke volumes.

"Okay, stop right there, Commander. I´m fine, please stop acting as if I´m gonna break okay?" she snapped and Steve looked at her confused. What had he done wrong? He just wanted... "I know, Steve. But I need you to help me here, okay? Please." she said in a quiet tone. Their eyes met and he realized that even though he only tried to comfort her and make sure that Danny wouldn´t be bothering her, he had made things worse. She didn´t need comfort now, she needed to get the job done.

He nodded and flashed her a cocky grin that made her knees go weak.

'Thank you.' she mouthed.

A few minutes later everyone gathered around the smart table and Dawn nipped at her coffee, listening to them summarizing all information.

"So, we know that Vega got the yacht that your parents were on from a friend, Kenji Han. Unfortunately we won´t find any evidence if the accident really was an accident, all remaining evidence lies on the bottom of the sea about 120 seamiles west of Cabo San Luca. Vega told us that he would never kill your parents but he also said that he loved your mother. Let´s just assume he was telling us the truth and he didn´t kill your parents, what happened then?" Steve summarized what Vega told them and Dawn was glad that she was able to listen to him and try to get her own thoughts back on track. There had to be a reason, a detail, somewhere.

"Kono, Chin, find out whatever there is to know about Kenji Han." Steve ordered and the two cousins went straight to work. Danny looked at Dawn and walked over, gently squeezing her shoulder. Dawn looked up at him surprised but smiled. It was a new experience for her to have a team, to have someone who cared about her and who was watching her back to make sure she was okay.

"Kenji Han, born in Japan, moved here when he was a little boy. He has a criminal file, convicted several times for burglary and dealing with stolen goods. What is interesting is that his record is full of little felonies, until 2006. Since that day there are no more charges against him." Kono´s voice broke the silence.

"Where can we find him?" Steve asked and Kono looked up, meeting his eyes.

"At Haleiwa. He was killed in a car accident 12 months ago." Kono said and Steve sighed, rubbing his neck. There were so little informations and their best lead was dead.

"He died the same day of the first transaction from Vega´s account to Mahalia Inc., Wo Fat´s letterbox company!" Dawn´s and Steve´s eyes met and she inhaled deeply.

"What if Wo Fat is involved more than we thought?" she asked and Steve turned around to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Vega said that someone much more dangerous than he might have been involved in my parents death. So what if Han was the one to execute it and make it look like an accident, but the order was given by Wo Fat?"

"Dawn, there is no connection between your parents and Wo Fat! Why would he kill them?" Steve said and Dawn nodded, feeling her inside burn. Her stomach was a tight knot and she felt shaken. But on the outside she remained calm. She just knew that she was right. She had learned to trust her gut and it was screaming at her right now.

"What if Vega is the connection?" she said and Steve opened his mouth as if he wanted to protest but closed it again without saying a word.

"Vega is dealing with military equipment. And Wo Fat is a terrorist." Dawn began pacing along the room, lost in her thoughts, desperately trying to make the connection. There has to be a connection, a little detail in this puzzle they haven´t considered yet.

"Vega said that my parents death had nearly destroyed him because he loved my mother. So what if my parents were just a way to threat Vega into doing something Wo Fat wanted from him?" she asked and stopped. "Han was nothing but a handyman for Wo Fat. He did the dirty job. Vega might not have known about the connection between Han and Wo Fat."

Chin joined them and heard her last words.

"You could be right. I´ve checked Vega´s record again and about 4 weeks after your parents were killed a delivery of missiles to Hickam Airbase was reported incomplete. The driver was questioned and he said that nothing had happened. There was no evidence that he was involved in the missing missiles. But Vega received a considerable amount of money 2 days after that." he chimed in and Dawn turned to look at him.

"That means Wo Fat was forcing Vega to get him those missiles. And maybe Vega didn´t want to cooperate so Wo Fat had to find something to make him." she mused and her eyes locked with Steve who looked at her intently.

"How does Han fit into the picture?" he asked and Dawn sighed, rubbing her temples. A major headache was building.

"He made sure that it would look like an accident."

"Chin, try to find out if it was really a car accident that killed Han." Steve bellowed and Chin nodded.

"Are you okay?" Danny´s voice startled her but she smiled at him.

"Yeah, just a headache."

"We´ll find the truth." Danny assured her and Dawn wondered for a second if he truly believed it or if he just wanted to console her.

"Danny, you and I should go and find out what Han´s family has to say." Steve said and Dawn looked at him.

"I´m gonna get the crime report for my parents death and I´ll try to find out if Vega knows anything else." Dawn said and looked at Kono who nodded at her.

"You sure?" Steve asked but instantly groaned inwardly for making it sound like he didn´t trust her to handle the situation. "Look, I..."

"Yes, I´m sure, Commander." she said firmly and her eyes dared him to challenge her further. The past couple of hours had been hard for her and she felt her patience wear thin, but she also knew it wouldn´t be fair to direct it at him.

Steve nodded and after a long glance at her, he left the office with Danny.

* * *

><p>Dawn rubbed her hands on the fabric of her pants, trying to get rid of the feeling of being dirty. She hated prisons and she hated being here, but she had to question Vega once more. She had thought that it would be just a job, but deep down inside she had to acknowledge the fact that she was struggling with it. Knowing her childhood hero has become a terrorist, a villain, someone who would do anything for money, broke her heart. It disappointed and hurt the little girl inside her.<p>

She lifted her head when Anthony Vega was led into the room and sat down across the table, looking at her.

"Querida, you look awful." he said gently.

"This is not a walk in the park, Tony. I need your help." she said and for a moment weariness was evident on his face. His eyes showed a myriade of feelings and Dawn could only hope that their past was a strong enough bond for him to help her.

"How so, pequena?"

"What did Wo Fat want from you?" she asked, not bothering to do any small talk. She knew she didn´t have much time, Vega would be transferred soon and as soon as the CIA had him, there was no way she´d be able to get her answers.

Vega leaned back and the gentle smile disappeared. He watched her carefully and when Dawn thought he would refuse to answer, he sighed heavily. And Dawn knew that he would answer.

"He wanted my service... he wanted missiles. I had found out that there was a delivery to Hickam and I told him to find someone else who would cooperate. But he insisted that he wanted me to get the job done. I refused. And your parents..." his voice broke and Dawn had to bite her lip so hard she could taste the coppery taste of her own blood.

"He used my love for your mother to force me into getting him those missiles. I never wanted to do business with him, he was too dangerous. That´s why I refused. But he threatened your parents, your mother... and when I gave in...," he drew in a deep breath that sounded more like a sob. "He killed her." he whispered and Dawn swallowed hard.

"What about Kenji?" she asked and Vega shook his head.

"He was just a handyman. He got the job done. I knew him for a few years and I thought I could trust him. I should have known that in my line of business trust is something you can´t afford. I had to pay a terrible price. I am the reason you´ve lost your parents." he hung his head and for a moment Dawn wanted to reach and touch his hand. But she refused to let her feelings show.

"What can you tell me about Wo Fat?" she asked after a moment, and when Vega lifted his head and looked at her again, she saw the hate in them.


	14. Who s the boss?

**Well, it took me a while to get back into it... but I´m back! Things might heat up a bit plot-wise. And Steve will have to face his own emotions. **

**Warning: L-word coming :-)**

**I´d love to know if someone is still reading and what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Will you just stop for a second and listen to me?" Steve growled. He glared at the woman in front of him and felt his inside boil with anger and frustration. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn?<p>

"What for, Steve? Only so you can tell me that it´s none of my business again?" she hissed back, her eyes dark with fury and her body tense.

"No! God dammit Dawn! This is not about responsibility. This is about the simple fact that you just put yourself into danger by openly starting an investigation on Wo Fat! Did you even think for a second before doing that?" Steve yelled, knowing that he should calm down. But his inside was in turmoil and he fought hard to deny the worry inside his stomach.

"Let me ask you something, Steve? How far have you gotten in the past 3 years by investigating Wo Fat secretly? How close did you really get to the truth, huh?" her eyes glared at him and her body would have appeared to be relaxed if it wasn´t for the white knuckles of her fingers.

Steve narrowed his eyes, his face turning into a stoic mask of... distance.

"Stop this bullshit, Commander. You´re not gonna close me out now. I know you are worried and I appreciate it, but it´s unnecessary. I know what I´m doing." Dawn mumbled, feeling her anger die instantly.

She knew that she should have been better prepared to tell him, she knew he wouldn´t take it well. But he had taken her by surprise, confronting her before she even had time to decide how to break the news to him. They have been trying to find a connection between Vega and Wo Fat and Wo Fats´s involvement in her parents death for the past weeks, only coming up with little snippets that got them nowhere. Dawn got frustrated and she knew that Steve felt the same way.

So she went behind his back and requested an official investigation on Wo Fat, hoping to draw him out of his hiding place, coaxing him to make a move that would finally get them somewhere. She knew she should have talked to Steve first, but there hadn´t been the time. And now she was facing him.

"Did you forget about the bomb? You chose to ignore that warning..." Steve began.

"We both know that this bomb wasn´t send by Wo Fat, Steve. If it was him, I wouldn´t be here. The bomb would have exploded and killed me, because Wo Fat doesn´t do things by halves." she interrupted and stepped closer to him, looking into his eyes.

"We didn´t get anywhere by being subtile. Maybe it´s time to put it out there and see what happens."

"Running to Homeland for this investigation?" his eyebrow rose and he couldn´t hide the betrayal in his voice. Dawn sighed tiredly and she knew that the guilt she felt inside was deserved.

"Alberts didn´t like it, not at all. But this is not a Homeland investigation, Steve. Well, not only. This is a joint approach by Homeland and 5-0. I´d never take this from you." Her tone got soft with the last words, her eyes pleading with him to believe her.

"You should have talked to me first."

"I know. I´m sorry."

Steve pressed his palms against his eyes, swallowing hard. He knew that she had a point and he knew that this might be their last chance to get Wo Fat. He just didn´t like the danger behind it. He wasn´t able to grasp the consequences, hadn´t had time to think about the possibilities.

"You know that I´m right." she whispered, stepping closer until she was in his personal space. "We need to do something. It´s time to act and not only react to whatever Wo Fat throws at us. I´m fed up with waiting and playing cat and mouse."

"You love playing the dangerous game, huh?" Steve asked quietly, his eyes locked with hers and his anger gone. He looked tired and frustrated but Dawn saw the worry edging on his face as well.

"I know what I´m doing, Steve." she assured him. "I know you´re worried and I know that this is a dangerous game, but I am done sitting here, doing paperwork while hoping something comes up. I´m not gonna let him play with us anymore."

"Vega warned you."

"Vega would want me to quit my job, marry and have a bunch of kids." she smiled and saw Steve´s lips move upwards.

"So not you."

"Hey, don´t jump on conclusions. Who said I don´t want kids?" It should have been a tease but her eyes remained serious. Steve´s gaze got intense, boring into her, sensing that she was sincere.

"You want kids?"

"Yes, some day I want the whole husband-kids-house-garden-white fence with dog-scenario."

They only looked at each other, not saying a word, but their eyes spoke volumes.

* * *

><p>Dawn woke up, blinking to clear her head. It was still dark and she was alone. She needed some time for herself and decided to stay at her place instead of Steve´s for the night. Something had woken her up but she wasn´t sure what it was.<p>

Instinctively she reached for her gun under her pillow, Dawn slid out of bed. Making her way to the living room she checked everything. It was dark and everything seemed to be in place, still her gut was telling her that something was off. And then she saw the shadow in the kitchen, moving silently. Dawn aimed her weapon.

* * *

><p>"Hey, calm down, partner. She´s gonna be okay." Danny tried to get his partner to sit down, his pacing on the hospital floor was slowly driving Danny crazy. He understood though and if the reason for being here was any different, he might even laugh about his partner´s behaviour.<p>

"What takes them so long?" Steve growled, his eyes staring at the ER door, willing them to open. He has been here for the past hour after receiving the call that Dawn was shot in her house by an intruder. He had a suspicion who had send that guy, but he couldn´t question the guy anymore. Dawn had shot him after she was hit in the shoulder.

"Hey Commander, stop giving our poor Danny such a hard time. I´m fine!" Dawn´s voice behind him made him turn in a swift move, already stepping closer and carefully taking her in his arms. She looked tired and pale, but other then the huge bandage under her shirt she seemed to be fine.

"I´m okay, Steve." she whispered only for him to hear and kissed his lips assuringly. "It´s a through and through and the doc patched me up, I´m ready to go. Too bad though I killed that guy." she grimaced.

"You´re coming with me." Steve ordered and Dawn lifted her eyebrow.

"Really? Well, since you invited me so nicely I can hardly turn that invitation down." she teased and when Steve narrowed his eyes, she sighed. "Okay."

Danny approached her and placed his palm against her face.

"You´re okay?" he asked and Dawn smiled at him, ignoring Steves scowl.

"I´m fine, Danny. They have pretty good pain killers here."

"Don´t let this become a habit. It´s enough that I have to worry about Steve getting shot or getting me shot. I can´t promise to be able to keep you out of his so you better prepare yourself." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Go home with this worried man otherwise he won´t be able to sleep at all, which means he´ll be cranky tomorrow and I will be the one suffering from his bad mood. So please, do me a favor and just go home with him." Danny pleaded dramatically and Dawn laughed, knowing that he was only partly joking.

"Good Night, Danny." she kissed his cheek as well and then turned to Steve, who still frowned at her.

"Take me home, Commander."

The drive was silent, Steve didn´t say a word. He was fighting himself and it would take only word one form her to snap. Dawn knew that so she kept her mouth shut. Glancing over every now and then she watched his profile. He was handsome and very sexy and Dawn knew that he was worried. It must have scared him to learn that she was shot, only mere hours after their argument.

Silently she followed him into his house and watched him going to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water and coming back, handing it to her with 2 pills.

"Take those." he ordered and Dawn felt her eyes tear up. Damn! His cold tone should never bother her that much. She knew he was mad, scratch that, he was furious! But she was shot and it hurt and all she wanted was for him to hold her, to make her feel safe and to just... just be with her. She needed his warmth and strength, but it didn´t look like he would allow her close tonight.

Swallowing the pills Dawn hid her hears behind her hair when she bend her head. The throbbing in her shoulder slowly faded when the pain killers started to work. She knew that Steve still leaned against the counter, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest. His face still lacked any emotion but his eyes... damn, his eyes were yelling at her, screaming. And he hadn´t said a word at all.

"Let´s go to bed." he finally said and Dawn looked at him, trying to read his face. But Steve avoided her eyes and walked upstairs. With a deep breath Dawn followed him, feeling worse than when she was shot.

Slipping under the cover on the other side of the bed, carefully avoiding to move her shoulder, Dawn felt tears beginning to spill. Cursing herself she tried to hide them, but she knew it wouldn´t work. Steve had turned his back on her after she got into bed, avoiding all contact and she reached out her hand, nearly touching his back, but then pulling her hand back. His composure told her that he didn´t want her near so she turned herself facing away from him as well.

Steve closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the shaking breaths beside him. He felt bad, he wanted nothing more than to pull her close and hold her, assure himself that she was okay. This time. But his anger was still boiling inside and he couldn´t bring himself to do that. He´d yell at her and he would rather not say anything he might regret later.

He thought that Dawn fell asleep when there was only silence. He forced his body to relax and turned around carefully to not awake her. Slowly scooting up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her feminine scent.

"I´m sorry." she whispered and Steve froze.

"I thought you´re asleep."

"How can I sleep when you´re avoiding me like that?" Steve´s heart broke when he heard her sob and he pressed his lips to her neck, kissing her over and over again.

"I was so scared." he mumbled against her skin, tasting her tears. "And so fucking mad! I knew this was dangerous... you could have been killed tonight!" His voice was thick with emotions, low, hoarse and Dawn shivered against him, grabbing his hand that lay on her stomach.

"But I wasn´t killed. It´s just a shot wound, Steve."

"Goddamn woman! Don´t you get it?" he whispered frustrated, weakly, scared. Why couldn´t she see what he was trying to tell her?

"I do... I´m sorry." Dawn whispered and turned to her back to be able to look at him. She hissed when pain shot through her shoulder and felt Steve tense.

"Careful." he said and she looked at him, saw the emotions in his eyes, the fear, the love. Reaching up, she cupped his face in her hand and brushed her thumb over the shadow of his beard, enjoying the stubbles teasing her skin.

"I love you, Steve." she whispered.


	15. Hinting the obvious

**Thank you for those who read and reviewed. I hope you continue to enjoy this. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>'I love you.' Her soft voice repeating those words over and over again in his head and despite the weight of this words, he couldn´t help but feel light headed. She had said it, she had voiced what he was feeling for so long now. Still he had been unable to say those words back.<p>

His stomach was a tight knot when he remembered how she had pulled him down and kissed him softly, not expecting him to say the same thing. But there was a certain sadness in her eyes, because a part of her had hoped he would open up that way to her too. Her smile was sweet and she had snuggled into his arms, letting him hold her and protect her for the night.

Steve wasn´t able to fall asleep for a long time last night. His thoughts going crazy. He knew that he was cowardly avoiding this and he didn´t know why. She was warm in his arms, her soft and steady breathing calmed him down finally. He was grateful to have her and grateful that this time nothing bad happened.

How could he not love that woman?

"Steve! Hey, Steve..." Danny´s hand waved in front of his face and he snapped out of his thoughts, looking at his partner confused. "You´re with me now?" Danny asked.

"Yeah... sorry." Steve rubbed the bridge of his nose while trying to focus on what Danny had to say.

"Okay," another quick glance at his friend and then he turned his attention back to the screen where a picture of they guy who broke into Dawn´s house and shot her was visible. "Guys, meet Tony Malcom, 31, from Kahili. No crime record. He used to work at Manolo´s car shop but was fired a year ago. Ever since, he was working part time, doing occasional jobs. Not married, no kids, no family on this Island. There is nothing special about this guy...," Steve suppressed a frustrated groan, another dead end. "Wait and hear me out, my fearless leader. Tony Malcom made a payment of $35.000 to his bank account only 3 days ago. I don´t think that painting bus stations or grilling chicken at a fast food grill would get him that much money."

Steve´s eyes lid up. Danny looked pleased that he finally got Steve´s attention.

"Can we find out where the money came from?" Steve asked and Danny nodded, like he had expected his partner to ask this.

"I talked to the bank clerk who remembered Malcom. He actually asked him if he had found a new job, knowing that over the past months there was no steady income. Malcome told him that the money was for I quote "helping someone to solve a problem". He told the bank clerk that this was a one time thing and he planed on moving to the mainland in a few days, getting away from Hawaii."

"Getting away before anyone could link him to Dawn. I bet the $35.000 were his payment for killing her." Steve said and leaned against the counter.

"Very possible. Kono tracked his phone calls and he received about 2 calls from a very interesting place..." Danny stopped and Steve frowned at him.

"Spill it, Danno!"

"The phone calls were made from Ho´s Noodle Palace." Danny saw realisation dawning in Steve´s eyes. That was the same place Steve had met Wo Fat when he was waiting for Jenna. They had always assumed it was linked to Wo Fat. He had told Steve, he would never come unprepared and if that place was really linked to Wo Fat it would have been easy to make sure Wo Fat was safe there.

"So, from all evidence we were able to gather so far it looks like Dawn´s plan is working and Wo Fat is actively seeking to eliminate the threat." Danny bit his tongue, wishing he had never said those words when he saw Steve flinch.

"You know, I mean..." he started and then just combing his hands through his hair with a tired sigh. "Sorry."

"You´re right though. But it won´t happen again. She´s not gonna put herself in any more danger." Steve said.

"What are you gonna do? Lock her up?" Danny asked, somewhat amused. "She´s a Homeland Security agent, Steve. She knows what she´s doing otherwise she wouldn´t have a badge and gun."

Steve frowned at his partner and Danny continued. "She shot the guy who tried to kill her, after he shot her in the shoulder. She does know her job, Steve."

Steve knew that Danny was right, yet he had an incredibly hard time letting go of the need to keep her safe. He had to keep her safe... he needed to tell her that he loved her too.

"Careful Commander, that frown might stay on your face."

Steve jolted and turned towards that voice, hearing Danny chuckle. There was Dawn, beautiful and smiling at him with this gentle, little smile. She was wearing Jeans and a white shirt, a thin cardigan casually placed over her shoulders. He saw the bandage on her shoulder and her arm in a sling to avoid too much movement.

"Hey." he whispered but didn´t move. Dawn rolled her eyes at him, stepped closer until she nearly touched him.

"I´m not gonna break, Commander. And I´m not gonna stay in bed the whole time while you go after Wo Fat. I might not be able to do much, but I´m good with a computer and if there is any information to find, I´m gonna find it."

Steve watched her for a moment and then a small smile grew on his lips before he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"You´re not gonna argue with me?" he asked.

"Sorry Commander, that is a promise I cannot make." she teased and stepped back to throw her purse on a chair.

"My rules this time, Dawn." Steve said and Dawn nodded.

"The only promise I can make is that I´ll only bend them ever so slightly." she smiled.

Danny´s laughter was heard even outside the glass doors of the HQ.

* * *

><p>Dawn sighed tiredly and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her shoulder. She´s been sitting in Steve´s office for the past hours, since Danny and Steve had left to find out what Ho´s Noodle Palace was hiding. She had received a text from Steve earlier, reminding her to take her pills and to stay safe. She had rolled her eyes, even his texts were short. Only seconds later her cell beeped again, another text. And this time a huge smile appeared on Dawn´s face.<p>

'Miss you.'

It felt like those little words triggered a burst of energy and Dawn began pulling up whatever she could to add to the things they already knew. She asked Chin to help her put together all the details they had so far on the free wall in Steve´s office so they could see the whole content and maybe find things they haven´t considered before.

Standing in front of the huge paper wall plastered with all information, timelines and possible connections, Dawn was lost in her thoughts so she didn´t hear Kono enter.

"Hey... impressive." Dawn turned around, too fast, flinching when pain shot through her shoulder. "You okay?"

Dawn nodded and smiled at Kono, thankful when the pain faded to a dull throb again.

"Yeah, I´m okay. I hate being shot though."

Kono giggled and handed Dawn a mug.

"I think your plan is working." Kono said and Dawn looked at her, trying to figure out the meaning behind Kono´s words.

"I know... being shot though wasn´t part of my plan but we know now that we´re on track."

"Wo Fat is feeling threatened. I´m worried though... he´s a dangerous man and as last nights events showed, he´s willing to eliminate his threats."

"I´m waiting for the profile on him. We will find a way to convict him. We have Vega´s testimony but we need evidence to charge him. And even though we might not be able to get him for ordering killings, we´ll get him for high treason, burglary and some other things."

Kono looked at her and she saw the stiffness in Dawn´s shoulders. She looked tired.

"Maybe you should go home." she suggested but Dawn shook her head no. "The boss is pretty worried about you."

Dawn chuckled. "Steve would lock me up and throw the key away until all this is over if he had any say in this."

"He cares about you."

"I know he does, Kono." Dawn sat down behind Steve´s desk, her thoughts echoing the words she had whispered last night. And even though she knew he wouldn´t repeat them, a part of her felt... empty. Because she needed to hear them too. She knew that he loved her.

"Are you two okay?" Kono sat down on Steve´s desk, facing Dawn, studying her closely.

"Yes, everything is fine. He´s just so damn stubborn at times."

"True. But I think the same goes for you."

"Hey, I´m not stubborn. I just don´t like orders."

"Yet you are with a man who loves to give orders." Kono winked at Dawn who blushed, remembering Steve ordering her that one night.

"I see you have found out yourself by now." Kono laughed and Dawn couldn´t help but chuckle.

It was good to laugh with Kono. For those few minutes Dawn was able to forget about the throbbing pain in her shoulder, about the case that hit closer to home than she wanted to admit and about the L-word that she had said to Steve. Things would work out in the end, Dawn needed to believe that. But right now she couldn´t focus on the emotional roller coaster her life had become.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you´re ready to go home?" Steve asked when he entered his office, seeing Dawn working on some files. One wall of his office was covered with pictures, notes, all the details they gathered so far. Moving closer he studied it for a while before turning back to Dawn. She looked up and he could see the dark circles under her eyes. She smiled at him.<p>

"That´s the best thing I heard today." she got up and shut down the laptop, grabbed her purse and walked over to him.

"How is your shoulder?" He asked gently while putting her cardigan over her bare shoulders, noticing the stiffness in the way she moved.

"Hurting." she said.

"Did you take your pain killers?"

"I did, Dad."

"Let´s head home." His hand on her lower back guided her out of his office. After saying good night to the rest of the team, they made their way over to his place. Steve refused to answer any question related to the investigation and Dawn sighed frustrated.

"Dawn, relax, okay? I think we had enough stress in the past 24 hours. I´m not keeping things from you, I´ll tell you tomorrow. But not tonight, okay?" Steve said and his voice was calm and gentle, his hand on her thigh squeezing it assuringly. She looked over and she knew that he was right.

When they entered Steve´s house she watched him check the area first, instinct kicking in. She sighed tiredly when the tension left after Steve told her it was all clear. She´d never admit it but she was exhausted.

"Dinner?" he asked and Dawn nodded.

"I need a shower." she said and Steve looked at her for a second.

"Let´s order dinner and then we´ll take care of that." he suggested.

"You´re full of great ideas, Commander." she answered, her tone gentle when she slipped off her shoes with a content sigh. Steve smiled at her and thought about kissing her, briefly. When her stomach grumbled though, he pulled his cell out of the pocket of his cargoes and hit speed dial to order dinner.


	16. The thin line between love and pain

**Thank you to everyone who´s still with me. Another chapter and again, the L-word :-) Enjoy! Oh, and let me know what you think.**

**Warning: M (slightly) and the L-word.**

* * *

><p>"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm... that´s so good..." Dawn moaned and Steve felt his body react to her immediately.<p>

"A bit deeper...mmmmm, yeah... like that... " He swallowed hard and forced himself to relax, which seemed to be an impossible task right now when her low moans and pleasured sighs filled his bathroom.

"God... you´re soo good, Babe." 'Fuck!'

"Uhhhh yeah... right there... right... there."

"Dawn..." he moaned silently, cursing his body that betrayed him. Her slender back pressed against his chest, her fingers squeezing his thighs while her oh so delicate ass pressed against him in a way that made him forget the reason he was here. Here, in the tub, with this beautiful woman in his arms that rested her head back against his shoulder, moaning and writhing in pleasure.

And then he saw the mischievous smile on her full lips.

"You´re doing this on purpose?" he asked, confused, frustrated and incredibly hot and bothered.

"You are good with your hands, Babe... maybe I´m just exaggerating a bit." she admitted with a giggle that made Steve even harder if that was possible.

"I´m trying to help you by massaging your back and you..."

"What, Commander? You´re not ready to handle this challenge?"

"Damn woman!" he growled before biting down on her neck, carefully avoiding her left shoulder where she was shot. The bandage was still on and Steve had offered to help her replace it after having a bath.

"Mmmmmmm..." she moaned and this time she wasn´t exaggerating. This time it was a genuine moan but it made his blood boil even faster.

"Stop playing games, Sunshine." he murmured and his lips closed around her earlobe while he gently slid his hand to her stomach where he began to soap her soft, warm skin. The faint scent of vanilla filled the room and he chuckled inwards when he imagined Danny´s comments. He´d never see the end of it, smelling like vanilla.

"No playing here, Babe... this is so good..." Dawn´s fingers began to tighten their grip on his thighs when his hands began to spread the soft foam over her breasts, ever so delicately touching her without actually being too sensual. Still he could feel her nipples harden and press into the palms of his hands.

Shifting slightly behind her, he needed to find a position that was more comfortable. Right now, he felt like he´d explode if she wriggled her little ass against him one more time. Her face showed him what pleasure he was giving her and what his stimulations inflicted on her. Her eyes closed, a look of pure bliss and desire on her face, her lips slightly opened. She was beautiful.

Cupping her full breast in one hand, Steve slid one hand down her flat stomach and let his fingertips draw slow, lazy circles on her skin under the water. He heard her gasp and watched her part her legs a bit more, arching up against him. Only to hiss painfully when she added too much pressure on her shoulder against his back.

"Fuck!" Dawn hissed and Steve sh-shed her gently, removing his hands from her to wrap his arms around her. He heard her disappointed whine.

"Maybe this wasn´t such a good idea." he mumbled, forcing his own breath to slow down and his body to relax.

"It was a great idea... don´t stop." she murmured.

"You´re in pain, Babe."

"I´m in much more pain without you touching me. I´ll be careful... just please don´t stop."

Steve smiled cockily when he heard her beg for him to touch her. He considered following her beg, knowing that she was already close. But he knew that her shoulder would hurt much more later and she wasn´t really up for that. He didn´t want to hurt her so he smiled apologetically and kissed her softly on the other shoulder.

"Sorry Babe..." he murmured. Dawn drew in a deep breath, knowing he was right, still it sounded more like a strangled sob.

* * *

><p>Waking up Steve took a moment to clear his head. But as soon as he realized that Dawn´s warm body wasn´t next to him, he was out of bed in an instant. Grabbing a pair of linen pants he took his gun and slowly made his way downstairs, his bare feet making no sound. He saw the doors to the lanai open and after checking that everything was okay, he placed his gun on a shelf in his living room before he went outside.<p>

He saw her figure in the dim moonlight, standing on the beach, the waves crashing against her feet. She was only wearing a white top and tiny grey sleeping shorts and Steve couldn´t help but stare at her ass when he slowly made his way.

"Hey Sunshine." he whispered and Dawn turned to him, smiling sadly.

"Hey Sexy."

"Can´t sleep?" He sat down in the still warm sand and waited for her to do the same before he pulled her onto his lap, hugging her to him tightly. It never ceased to amaze him how perfectly she fit into his arms and how right it felt to have her this close. She was completing him a way that scared him but at the same time he loved how she could keep him at his toes.

Dawn leaned her head on his shoulder, listening to the waves. This felt so good and she didn´t care about moving back inside. She could spend the rest of her life in his arms, listening to his heart beat, feeling his breath on her skin and his strong arms holding her protectively.

"Dawn?" Steve asked after a few moments of silence and she mmmm-mmmm-ed without looking up. Steve didn´t say anything but put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could see her eyes. His thumb began to brush against her soft skin and her eyes watched him gently, with so much love, he had to swallow.

"I love you, Dawn." he finally whispered and he could watch the visual effect his words had on her. The tension left her body and she relaxed completely. Her face softened even more and her smile grew in intensity and beauty. And tears formed in her grey eyes.

"I love you." he whispered again, his eyes never leaving hers. He finally said it and he had expected it to be much harder. Instead it felt like he had opened a door inside his heart by voicing those feelings. A door that held so many emotions, buried years ago, but never forgotten.

"I love you too, Steve." she replied and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>"Special Agent Grayson, I had assumed that you were smart enough to understand a friendly warning. I can´t help but feel disappointed that I was wrong about you." the soft, smooth voice startled her and Dawn´s eyes narrowed, taking in the elegant yet smaller than she had imagined figure of Wo Fat.<p>

"I´m not sure I should be flattered that you apparently took the time to profile me, Wo Fat. And I certainly don´t care if I personally disappoint you by not reacting as expected." she said coldly, instinctively grabbing at her gun that disappeared. When she looked at Wo Fat again, he held her gun in his hand, watching her with a cruel smile.

Dawn cursed herself. She wasn´t in a good position, half naked in Steve´s bed with Wo Fat towering above her. Steve! Where was he?

"Your decision might cost lives, Special Agent Grayson. Are you sure that is what you want?" His voice was sweet like honey, soft and maybe that made it all the more threatening.

"I want the truth and I want you to spend the rest of your life behind bars for each and every crime you committed." Dawn said, grabbing the sheets to hide her barely clad body.

"Like I told Mr. McGarrett once, you might not like what you find when you start digging. The truth is not always the answer, Ms. Grayson, it sometimes is nothing more than a piece of a puzzle that only leads to pain and confusion. Even when we know everything, things wouldn´t start to make more sense."

"As you know from my profile, I´d rather make up my own mind instead of relying on your words."

"Very well, Ms. Grayson. Just remember that every action triggers a reaction. Are you willing to live with the consequences of your actions? Are you willing to live with the blood of innocent lives on your hands?"

"What do you mean?" Dawn looked at him confused. He didn´t make any sense, yet her gut told her that she should know what he was talking about.

"Could you forgive yourself if your actions, your decisions would endanger the team? Kill one of them? Kill McGarrett? Could you live with that?"

Dawn felt cold fear grabbing her heard, squeezing it tightly until every breath became painful. No. NO. NO!

With a bolt she shut up, staring around only to find the bedroom empty. No Wo Fat.

"Hey... shsh..." Steve´s voice calmed her down. His caress was soft, gentle, assuringly. And Dawn threw herself into his arms, not caring that her shoulder began to throb painfully. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him feverishly and not allowing him to protest when she straddled him.


End file.
